Living in Doubt
by bballgrl123223
Summary: When vicious rumors about the Dancing Dove begin to circulate, Beka's suspicions are raised, but what will Rosto think of her barging in on his girl?
1. Friday

**Living in doubt**

**Chapter one**

_Diclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Before Practice**_

I wish I could say this summer has been all I hoped for and more, but I dare not lie, not even to myself. I know the world has problems, I'm not such a fool that I'd try to hide that fact, but right now I am so immersed in my own dealings I can't help but drown myself in self-pity.

I wish I had my brothers and sisters here, I know _they_ would kick me out of this mood I always seem to linger in. And to be truthful its not that bad, sulking I mean. I hate how everyone sees me as tough and brave, as if a little pain wouldn't even effect me in the least. Boy how they are wrong.

I love my neighbors, they're all to happy to help, but help is not what I need, time is what I need. Time or something to speed it up so that I am moving so fast nothing can stop me. Moving so fast nothing can touch me, nothing would be crazy enough to try and slow me down. But I find myself daydreaming again, and Goodwin tells me that daydreaming are for the fickle lasses in Unicorn District. I am not so vain as to think of myself as one of _them_.

They call me a terrier because I never let go, but when this term began to take on a figurative meaning, well that's when I realized I had hit an all time low. No repectable Dog would sit and mope about something, well something so stupid, even the Lower City beggers would turn up their noses at me. Ok maybe I am being dramatic again, but I am tired of chiding myself for what can't be helped.

Today has passed much like the other days of my life, we had a uneventful morning as usual. Pounce shall now be called Mr. Looby, because of the fact that he got me up extra early this morning, just because he was hungry!

Some constellation, I mean really who ever heard of a star needing food! Mean old fat cat, I hope he can read this, it'll do him good!

I walked around town this morning as well, but again that was uneventful, or maybe I was just stirred up in my own affairs, that I ignored all that was going on around me. No, I always pay attenion, after all being a Dog is my life, and I will not screw it up. Well at least intentionally.

The murder rate is as low as it ever is in the Cesspool which is a blessing in itself.

Oh I forgot to mention, only last week I was initated into a Dog. Now that my Puppy days are over, I do believe I am relieved, of course living above the Rogue has it's pros, but more then that, it has its cons. Rosto can never keep his trap shut for more then a minute.

Rosto the Piper, if I could I would kill him. The again I would have to deal with the body, and the blood, and altogether it would be too much trouble. And he dosent deserve that much fuss, or at least that's what I keep telling myself. It helps me restrain myself, you see.

Ok so maybe I don't want him dead, but life would be a whole lot eaiser without him on my case. I don't know why I even care, its not like I'm in love with that sneaky cove. Ah of course not that is completely looby! I mean who but a desperate mot would fall for him? Ok so maybe not desperate, Aniki and Kora weren't desperate, but at least Kora regained her better sense. I do believe Aniki is still in the process of recovering hers.

I swear, love him! Now that is a big jest right there, I might even share that with Mr. Looby, well if I wasent ignoring him at the moment.

Ok well I think I'm done with my amusing myself for now, after all I tend to be thinking utterly ridiculous thoughts, which only means I am becoming delusional. I will write again when something worth while happens, though since I am in one of my moods, I might write more just to vent.

**Ok this is my first fanfic via Beka Cooper, so please be gentle with the grading, I tried my best to put it in journal form, sorry if I slipped up a couple of times, I'll not be posting direct dates since I don't want to mess up whatever timeline Mrs. Pierce has going for Bloodhound… Thanks for reading!**


	2. Guard

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**After Guard**_

I know I said I wouldn't write until something interesting happened, but the pages are filling up, and soon I will find myself in need of another journal, so I might as well finish this one up, and from what I hear I had a fairly exciting night.

For the mood update, I'm still not ecstatic, but really who in the Lower City is? Ok I can give you a good name, Rosto the Piper.

It seems karma is not in my favor, seeing as though I keep getting the short end of things, and Rosto, well he _is _the king of the Rogue. I guess being king gives you more benefits then I first thought. I probably should explain why he infuriates me so, but that would be whining. Tunstall always said whining got you nowhere.

I must say that I hadn't thought myself the person to whine, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

For now I am going to forget my affairs and get into those of my work, after all that's what this journal is for. I never expected the Cesspool to stay clean for long, so I guess in some points I was right.

Tonight went well, we broke up an especially rowdy bar fight, I even got a nice knot in my head for my troubles. I also felt very proud when I single-handedly took on a group of slave traders, who had a seemingly different idea on how to sell their merchandise. Goodwin and Tunstall would have been there, but they had left me to aid the call of a Dog whistle. Apartley, as I was told later, a pair of Dogs had gotten themselves trapped under an overturned wagon, leaving them helpless.

They did get a good many jokes from that, but still the mystery lingers to why anyone would assault, not one, but two veteran Dogs. I believe either one or the other must have been mental or the likes, after all no one attacks a dog, if I could I would chase them myself. Though Goodwin made it clear this wasn't my case. I hate it when she puts me on a leash.

Other then that the night passed calmly, I met back up with my Dogs at the kennel after my shift was done. They had just finished reporting what they had seen in the street. I could see the other pair of Dogs near the back of the room, they looked as though someone had just knocked them on the head with a sledgehammer. Of course I wouldn't know, since in fact I have never been hit in the head with a sledge hammer, nor intend to anytime soon.

"Well Terrier, what would you say to a nice meal?" Tunstalls voice was cheerful, which left me to question his sanity, had he not just seen two Dogs get crushed by a wagon? I didn't think they would have gotten away injury free, and already they had healers tending to their many bruises and bones.

I only nodded, confusion plain on my features. Goodwin slowed her pace to walk next to be as we made for the Mantel and Pullet, "Don't worry about him, he's just in a good mood since he's supposed to meet Lady Sabine after dinner." She shook her head in disappointment. "He's a fool, a smitten fool, but a fool nonetheless."

I gave a small smile, but I felt sorry for my Dog, after all he was messing with nobles, and that was never good. I had a high opinion of our lady knight, but I knew that whatever Tunstall was cooking up, would not end well. Goodwin had tried to tell him, but like the love struck puppy that he was becoming, he just shoved off her advice.

If I wasn't so shy, I would have given him my input, but really I'd rather not give advice on something I know nothing about. Or maybe I was just afraid of feeling like a fool. Yes that is most likely the reason.

Dinner went by slowly, Goodwin spent most of her time conversing with other Dogs on what had happened with the wagon. Tunstall however kept to himself, not putting in his share as he normally would. I could tell by the looks of the other Dogs that they wondered what could keep this large man silent, but I thought I knew. He had a far off look on his face, like he was seeing something no one else could, though I could picture what it was, and something hinted to me that it was a woman in shinning armor, sitting atop a warhorse.

I kept to myself too, but unlike Tunstall, that was to be expected. My name was brought up by Goodwin, it seemed she had been bragging about my efforts to stop the slave traders. In truth, it hadn't been that hard, the slave traders weren't as bright as they gave themselves credit for. It had taken less then ten minutes to get the whole thing straightened out. A few knocks in the head with my baton, and out they went, I hobbled them all, and even went to the effort of escorting the lot to the kennels. Of course the onlookers would have had a slightly more exaggerated story, but I know what happened, and it wasn't really that important.

What was important, was that someone was out harassing the Dogs, of course this was the first time in a few months, but still there is a first time to every following crime, and I was sure this person would not stop. Now that they knew they could get away with it, their ego would be on the rise, and that was something we could not allow.

I left the Mantel and Pullet, still thinking on the nights events, I might bring it up tomorrow at breakfast, after all my friends might know something more. The walk to my lodgings was a slow, and lonely one. Mr. Looby has not taken to the nickname, and I think he got offended by me calling him an old fat cat.

He has taken a pledge of silence, and I am beginning to feel guilty, I know I shouldn't but still I can't stay mad at the cat for long. Plus I am tired of his constant glares, not that I've seen him much today, he disappeared soon after practice, and I haven't seen him since.

Aniki says she has a few ideas of where he goes, but keeps them to herself. If only Mr. Looby could be like Laddybuck and Fuzzball, they have the right idea. After all they do act like normal cats, if Mr. Looby could do that my life would be a whole lot easier.

Well speak of the Black God himself, here comes my sorry excuse for a cat, I suppose I should apologize or what not, and I am tired, my bruises are beginning to do their job, and I do not want to be conscious for the majority of the pain.

I can hear Rosto, and Aniki, returning from a night at the Rogue, from the way they jeer they seem happy enough. I can tell they aren't alone, another high toned laugh sounds from down the stairs, the musical voice enchanting all around her. So she is here again, not to much of a surprise. After all she is Rosto's new girl.

You'd have to be a looby not to know the famous Dancing Dove.

**I know this is a tad bit long, but I hope you all enjoy it, again thanks for reading!**


	3. Morning

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**After Breakfast**_

It's a good thing breakfast cheered my mood, or I would one nasty bit of work right about now. Pounce, (yes I have gone back to his own name, seeing as though we seem to have made up ) is no longer on my hit list, Rosto however is fairly close to number one.

I woke this morning, not to the calls of my sparrows, but to the high pitched giggle of the Dancing Dove. Somehow I do believe I realized why they call her Dove, she sounds excruciatingly like a bird.

I don't know why Rosto saw the need to bring a two legged rooster into our home, even if she's the prettiest blue eyed tramp ever to set foot in the Cesspool.

I did my best to drown out the noise of conversation below, and from what I could hear. Aniki had interrupted whatever had been going on. Even the Great Goddess herself, would never want to wake Aniki when she's been sleeping, Kora's not the only one who gets a tad bit iffy in the mornings.

I tried to force myself to go to sleep, but somehow my body would not obey my frustrated commands. I heard footsteps thump up the stairs, and groaned, knowing they were coming to interrupt me, call it intuition.

Sure enough the slow creak of the door alerted me to another's presence. Right about now I was past caring who it was, my sleep deprived instincts taking over, and giving me the perfect excuse to hurl my pillow towards the intruder. Of course it missed, I wasn't yet fully awake, and my aim couldn't have been at its best. They feathery blur slammed into the wall, shaking my dresser so hard that my baton fell to the ground with a loud clang.

If anyone had, by some god like effort, still been asleep, this sealed the deal that everyone would be up and presumably irritated. I heard a gasp and a groan from across the hall, and somehow couldn't help but grin in spite of myself.

Looking up with weary eyes, I spotted the cad who had barged in. "Aniki! Do you not know how to leave a person be! I am on the verge of killing you right now, and that's something to say since I am the law around here." I moaned and slammed my head down, into a pillow less mattress. Aniki laughed, and I shot her a poisoness glare, she seemed to be enjoying her part fairly much.

"Kill me, nice joke Beka, but we both know you wouldn't be fast enough." I continued to glare at her, but sadly, we both knew it was true. She plopped herself on the foot of my bed, and gave my leg a pat. "Rise and shine though, Rosto's Dove woke me up, and now I can't get back to sleep. You know how I get when I have no one to talk too, so.."

"So you harass innocents to get your way?" I interrupted her, my voice coated with annoyance.

"Precisely lovey!" she grinned and striped away my blanket, causing me to grope blindly for my lost warmth. I was tired and cold, and that never made for a happy me.

"So much for being a Dog, when all you get is horrid treatment, and even worse roommates."

"Love, you knew that when you enlisted." Laughing she bounced out of my room, humming a foreign tune.

I stayed where I was for a few more minutes, my way of proving I could be rebellious, but of course I was hungry, and I might as well start the day off with a meal.

After I changed into my uniform, I slowly made my way outside, where sure enough my group of friends sat waiting. Kora sat, legs crossed, cooing something to Fuzzball. Aniki was trying to explain something Roguish to Phelan, who by this point looked generally lost. Ersken was the most interesting to watch, he crammed bread into his mouth to keep from laughing. Or so it seemed, you could barely tell it was him with his cheeks as bloated as they were. No one was paying much attention, but his eyes were focused on something happening at the front gate.

I looked over, trying to put together what was going on. There Rosto stood, holding the soft, peach colored hands, of a vivacious beauty. Her hair fell into a luxurious wave, and her eyes sparkled like the ocean. I believe I have never been envious in my life, because from what I can remember, I have _never_ felt like this before. My heart raced, and my fist clenched, I bit my lower lip until it began to bleed. Something about her seemed to signal to all the coves that she was different from all the other mots.

I hated her, nothing new, I had hated it, always had. But just this morning I finally saw her for what she really was, Rosto's girl. She was his property, and he had made that clear enough. Something about that irked me, and my better sense told me I didn't want to know why.

She gave him a sweet smile, one that made my insides turn over. Was I the only who thought she resembled a snake? Of course I was, no one else had a problem with her, other then the fact she took up all of Rosto's spare time, **and** she woke them up with her stupid bell like voice. How come some people could have so much? It isn't fair!

I thought I had hit an all-time low yesterday, but now I think I have just corrected myself. I had never cared about others looks, only been mildly vain about my own. Why had this Dove stirred everything up?

I watched them beneath lowered lashes, not wanting the others to notice where my attentions lay. Rosto spoke quiet words in her ear, making her shiver with giggles, and bounce with glee. Yes glee, it is the only thing to describe the "happiness" that she seems to radiate to all around her. Enough to make a mot sick it is.

He combed her hair with his fingers, and lightly touched his lips to hers. My heart almost jumped out of my chest I was so astounded. I have no idea why, its not like I haden't seen Rosto kiss other girls before right? Well not like that, I haden't. I made a coughing noise and had to take a breath to calm myself down. The others looked up with confusion, by I waved my hand through the air in dismissal.

When I turned back to Rosto and the Dove, I imagined I could see a hint of a smile blossoming on Rosto's lips, but of course I was being looby again. He pulled her close and gave her a last parting kiss, this time I reserved myself, but it still hurt inside.

I was not fool enough to miss the longing look she sent the group of friends gathered around the yard, and I could almost hear how much she wanted to be here, meeting Rosto's companions. He gave no notion that she was invited, and soon she took the hint, and waved him goodbye, her new smile bitter.

So much for angel, if only people could see more of that side of her, then the precious one. Well no one could take that for innocent, Rosto's new mistress had to have something special about her. I wondered why though, was Rosto taking such a keen interest on her, after all he had never kept a girl this long.

He walked back to us, throwing me an amused look, I turned my nose up, like I sometimes see young nobles do to peasants, and gave a sniff. Somehow I felt ashamed afterwards, but right then I felt as though I had slapped him in the face. Though of course I haden't effected him, and strangely enough he seemed to brighten.

After that bit of dilemma I guess you could say, breakfast when much better then I had planned. I tried to tell myself my happiness had not resulted from her rejection, but who knows, maybe it had.

The question now is what has Pounce been meowing to himself for the majority of the day, he won't let me hear, but I imagine I would not like it if I could. He is like that sometimes. Maybe I am overdue for a new cat, or a less magical one. Either would make me eternally happy.

**Ah fairly long, yes, but I hoped everyone liked it, please send in some reviews, I need some more opinions, and thanks to those that already have ! **


	4. Apples

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**After Guard**_

It's hard to imagine how things might have been if I was a normal girl. Well normal in ways like I'd turned out like my sisters, turned out to be graceful, and pretty. Delicate. I know I would never have been satisfied with that life, but I still wonder.

Of course this is fairly random, but as I was wandering the Cesspool, I couldn't help but think. I wonder how I would have coped, after all I never would have met any of my friends. No Ersken, Kora, Aniki, Phelan…. and worse then that no Rosto. Not that Rosto matters that much, but still he is one of my friends.

I am getting off topic, but that's ok I can always backtrack. My day began great, and ended with a surprisingly melancholy finish.

My Dogs spoke with me over dinner, and their words were all but heart lifting.

"Beka you know that you couldn't stay with us forever." Goodwin's voice was loud and clear, a bit too loud, like she was speaking in a crowd.

"Yeah you need to get out there and find your own partner, someone who will work as well as we do." I could tell they didn't want me to go, but every good partnership had to end sometime or another, mine had just come later then most. Ersken had already found his partner, and from what I heard they were getting on rather well.

I only nodded, knowing this day would have to come soon, but hoping it never would.

That was not the biggest shocker of the evening, believe it or not, I think I might have stumbled upon a new mystery. Hmm Pounce groans at the idea that I have found something more to occupy my mind, but I think this might be big.

Me and my Dogs decided to explore the lair of the Rogue, and see if we could pull out any tidbits of information out of them. It had also been decided that Lady Sabine would join us there, but that of course was all Tunstalls idea.

The Rogue had been preparing for a move it seemed. Not a surprise, Rosto had found a closer location to move them, taking them from the heart of the city to a lesser known part. He had bargained well, and bought off my own landlady, taking a building not far from my own lodgings.

Everything seemed to have changed after the death of the old Rogue, thieves walked confidently around, laughing and joking their way through the others. Rosto sat at the head of a ancient oak table, shouting and jesting with the best of them. On his right sat Aniki, a lopsided grin embedded on her face. Lo and behold, the Dancing Dove sat on his left, flashing that perfect smile, that made me sick to my stomach.

Tunstall did not acknowledge my scowl, but Goodwin never missed anything, this time not being the first.

"Problems at home?"

I shook my head, but she gave a bitter smile.

"Don't worry about the likes of him, the Rogue always has one girl or another, its all part of life for them." She winked at me, and left to pick up the latest gossip, seeing as though Tunstall seemed oblivious to the world just now. Somehow Goodwin left me in a worse mood then before.

Aniki waved at me before turning back to her companions, but I couldn't meet Rosto's eye. Though I did try, quite a few times actually, before eventually giving up.

It was then, in the sorrow of my rejection, that I picked up on something no one else did, a figure clad in black slipped in from one of the numerous windows. From the way they walked, they wanted to skip public eye, and they did just that. Everyone around ignored them as they gracefully swerved this was and that.

My hackles were raised, this person was up to no good, I could feel it. I caught the gleam of silver, as the person slid out a small dagger from the cuff of his cloak.

My feet were in motion before I could readily respond, I tracked the figure through the dense crowd, watching his every move. He sensed me somehow, and turned abruptly out of a back passage. Of course I followed, but cast a glance around the room, my eyes locked with the Dove's, blue against blue, ice against sky, girl against girl. She glared at me, and in that glare I saw something that few had seen before. I saw complete hate and anger. Something I didn't believe she, being the sweetling that she was, could muster.

I held still for a few seconds, but the my sense returned to me and I fled out of the back door. My feet picked up their speed, silently cursing themselves for letting the figure get farther away then I had planned. Though his murky shadow was still in view, and his short legs could not take him fast enough.

We played a skilled game of hunter and prey, almost as if we were dancing to some savage rhythm. He would find an escape route, I would anticipate it. I would plan a attack, he would have a opposition ready. I hurled myself over knocked over barrels, ducked under swaying tents, even dodged peasants by the hundreds. But nothing would or could stop me. I was a terrier, and my catch was so close.

Then I made a move, not even he could think up, I stopped. Froze in place for a half second. The figure laughed, and howled in victory, but I could sense an edge of confusion. I felt for my baton, grasped the thick handle, and threw the stick as hard and as far as I could. I knew this was my only shot, my legs were already weakening from the chase, and this was my last chance to get him.

Unlike this morning with my pillow, my aim was true, and the baton struck its mark. A pyramid of barrels stood tall in the middle of the street, showing all around the vast supply of fruits encased there. My baton sailed through the air, pinning itself against a middle barrel. The suspense was escalating, but my timing had been right too, just as the figure neared the stack, the first barrel began to wobble.

In a matter of seconds, the whole of the containers were toppling off each other, into the street below. Peasants ran from the site, confused and scared. For the figure though, it was too late, barrel upon barrel rolled down upon him, crushing his body with the weight.

I rushed to the scene, and began to dig through wood and fruit, the smell of apples running through my nose. I saw a hand stick up from somewhere near the edge of the mess. I had been close, too close, to missing.

I grabbed the hand, but instead of helping him up, I twisted it around, causing a spasm of pain from somewhere beneath the rubbish. Clearing away what was left of the trash I spotted the guy himself, his long, greasy, raven hair covering his face. I tried to pick him out of the debris, but it proved harder then I thought.

After minutes of struggle I had him out up to his waist, his head was lolling back and forth, I almost thought he was dead.

Then he uttered something that got under my skin, and sent chill bumps climbing down my arms.

"D..dove..no never a Dove….a hawk, yes, always a hawk….." And with that he feel into unconsciousness.

**Sorry for the wait, but I think I'll update every other day, so I have time to work on my other story, thanks for reading ;)**


	5. Stalking the Dove

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**After Practice**_

I seem to have forgotten the rest of the events of last night. I was interrupted by Kora and Ersken, it seems they just heard of my catch. It took me forever to explain to them the details.

The Dogs still haven't identified who the fellow is, seeing as though as of last night he haden't regained consciousness. Though we did find, nestled in his cloak, a good amount of jewelry. Though these weren't just any jewels, we have reason to believe that they belonged to one of the wealthy nobles at the palace.

The next question I wonder is how such scum got his hands on such fine items. Not many nobles travel hereaways, and I can't believe that they would have gone to the Palace just to get jewels, the risk of getting caught was far to high.

My Dogs were shocked after I finally dragged my victim out from under the barrels. It had taken them a good deal of time to even notice I was lost. Tunstall had eyes only for Sabine, which is very strange, and unlike the normal him. I am starting to dislike this man, my lady knight makes of him. It is fairly disappointing.

Goodwin had gotten a few good tips as well, learning about an illegal slave market, and some hint to who might be attacking the Dogs.

Oh I must have forgotten to mention, another group of Dogs were attacked, only yesterday afternoon. Yes that's right, in plain daylight. This tells more then it doesn't. This guy, whoever he might be, is getting cocky, thinking he can pull a stunt like that for all to see.

I am not familiar with these Dogs, but I hear they were not the type to overexert themselves on a petty thief. They wouldn't have fought back, wouldn't have even blinked an eye in their direction. This was deliberate, no criminal wanting to get away clean, someone who really wanted to hurt us.

As if that's not enough to comprehend, I have this new mystery on my hands. The words that man said to me last night were still ringing through my head. "Dove, no never a Dove……" The only Dove I knew was Rosto's girl, and my brain told me that I wanted it to be her. Wanted to have the privilege of taking her to the kennels, and watching as she withered behind bars.

This feeling shocks me, since I normally hold back my aggressive side, at least when I'm not on duty, but the feeling I get when I see her, it makes my insides curl. Any decent mot would become corrupt.

I haven't told a soul about it, thinking of course that I made it up by myself, but the facts were there. He had said those things, or I believed he did, and either way, I needed to know.

I tried my hand of collecting information today, and came up empty each time I thought I was on to something. Then I found something worth looking into.

I know I shouldn't snoop, but I did, and right now I feel pretty good. I spotted the subject of my investigation on the other side of the Cesspool, near one of my favored spinners.

Strange for such a young mot to be traveling alone in this part of the city, and for no cove to even look her way, was even stranger. Dove entered a small looking shed, weathered by years of merchants.

I followed, my hackles rising. Opening the door, I saw it lead out into another street. Odd, it was like a secret passageway. I walked slowly, not wanting to trigger any unknown residents.

When I reached the outside, I saw her blond head, bouncing this way and that, heading toward a particular low area of the city. I mean not even the lowest of scum ventured their, it was there that the Dogs stayed away, after all, going in alone was almost sure death.

She smiled at a huge, muscled man, and he leaned down, almost bending in half, to whisper in her ear. Her face turned grave, and she nodded twice before setting off again.

I tracked her every move, following through all sorts of hideaways, I never knew existed. She made many more stops, each time listening to news of some kind. Almost like I did with my spinners, except these people were very much alive.

We had reached the middle of the Cesspool, my skin crawling with uneasiness, if Goodwin and Tunstall found out I had taken such a risk, just to follow a girl I didn't even have evidence against, well they wouldn't be happy. And that would be an understatement.

She turned a corner, I was about to follow, when someone grabbed me. I twisted around quickly, firing a blow at the their midsection. They jumped back, but I was ready, with my baton in hand. I swung sharply toward their hooded head, forcing them ever backwards.

They caught me off guard with a kick at my feet, making me sidestep, then launched themselves at me. I balked, then stepped forward, rapping them on the shoulder, and twice on their chest. I heard the hard impact, but never once heard a gasp of pain.

Whoever it was, knew his stuff, he almost anticipated my moves, always timing his counter at the right moment. He grabbed my wrist, I rammed into his shin, he'd knock me into someone, I would use the momentum against him.

We were backing ourselves into an alley, quickly loosing the interest of the crowd. Blow against blow was being thrown. I couldn't think straight, this wasn't a fight, it was a duel of sorts. I could have overpowered him, and him me. If I'd have wanted to, I would have had him hobbled in a few minutes, but something surreal stopped me.

He stopped, and began pacing around me. I growled, then heard a hoarse call from somewhere behind me. I chanced a look, but before I knew it I felt the weight of something crash against me, hurling me to the ground.

I couldn't breath, my lungs winded from the blow. Darn it! I had been stupid, and this is what I got.

The mans breath caressed my face, in a way it felt nice. I was scared, but felt safe, this man could _kill _me, but I felt safe. If my hands had been free, I would have hit myself.

He made sure he still had me, then slowly, with one hand, removed his hood. I looked into the black soulless eyes, loosing myself in their depth.

Rosto……

Anger bubbled inside me, my head spun with confusion. I muttered something, then glared up at him, my strength ebbing away.

"I swear by the Goddess herself, if you _ever_…." I was cut off, by his lips pushing against mine, his hands combing through my recently loosened hair. He kept me down, forcing me into acceptance, though he didn't have to, my sense was long gone. My lips, melding themselves to his face, all my cares evolving into just one thing.

I'll have to finish later, practice is soon, and I'd hate to miss it. No I'd hate the punishment for missing it.

**This was the best I could do for a journal based cliff hanger… sorry :/**


	6. Pulling away

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**After Practice (continued)**_

I am sorry I didn't finish, time seems to fly by when I write. This is important, in a way, so I think I will continue.

Rosto's kiss, made me swoon, made my whole mind scatter. The whole world stopped for a heartbeat, stopped for us. His hands held me close, mine were wrapped around his neck. My sense had forsaken me, and so had my better judgment.

The kiss did not last as long as either of us had hoped. He pulled away, and as I looked into the chasm of his eyes, I remembered. Everything rushed back, as quickly as it had vanished, the time, the place, the person.

A scowl took over my face, as I pushed him away. Of course him being the rock that he is, didn't budge. I wanted to give him a good slap, but for some reason my stubborn hands would not let him go. It seemed as though my body was fighting my mind.

I watched his joy, fade into confusion. I opened my mouth to threaten the lowly cove, but his lips found mine again. This time, when I recovered, I had some choice words to say to him.

"Rosto, if you do that again, I will hit you so hard, every time you even _think_ of kissing, you'll wince."

He laughed, but took the hint. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled away. He stood up, brushing the dirt from his cloak. I pushed my self into a sitting position, not trusting my balance so soon.

"I think you have some explaining to do love," he smiled his arrogant smile.

"Me? You're the one who attacked me in the middle of the street!" I was dumbfounded, I didn't have to explain anything to him!

"Beka, we both know you'd love the chance to knock me about with your little toy over there." He gestured to my weapon, lying alone in the far corner of the alley. I wondered how in the world it had gotten so far away from me. "I had to try and protect myself, after that swing you made at me."

I nodded, knowing I probably would have bruised him up a bit more, even if I knew it was him, well especially if I knew it was him. "Now that we've got that figured out, why don't you tell me why your chasing the Dancing Dove? Though I believe the answer is obvious, I still would like to hear it from your mouth."

I gaped at him, "Obvious! I am sorry Rosto, but I really have no clue what your talking about." Shock planted on my face, I could feel dread rising through my body. So he had seen me following Dove, oh that was brilliant.

"Of course you don't know." He winked at me, sending shivers down my spine. "My assumption is, simply that you are jealous."

I stumbled back, trying to think of what he had just said. "You… think I'm _jealous_!" My voice was calm at first, then rose into anger.

"How arrogant can you be! Rosto, I cannot, _will not_, go with a rusher. _How many times do I have to tell you_!" I was yelling know, not caring if the city folk heard.

He looked back at me, his dark eyes searching for something. Apparently he did not find what he wanted. His face twisted into a mask of hurt.

"So, you weren't jealous."

"Of course not you big looby!" My eyes burned, I hoped he wouldn't hear the indecision in my voice.

He opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't find words to sum up his emotions. He turned, his body stiff, I could sense the hurt pouring out of him. All of a sudden my anger faded, and I was left with a load of guilt on my shoulders.

I reached out to him, didn't want him to be so hurt on my account. "Rosto…"

"Save it Beka, the Dove wanted to meet me, I think I might take her up on that offer."

He began walking away, "Please no…."

"I _said_ save it!" He didn't look back once as he walked through the crowd, disappearing among the peasants.

Tears welled up in my eyes, my whole body shook with anger, frustration, pain, and it was all aimed at me. I do like Rosto, more then I should, yet I push him farther away, day by day.

Now maybe I have lost him forever, lost him to the one person I despise most in this world.

I was so overwhelmed by grief at that moment, I missed something I shouldn't have. Rosto wasn't following me, he was after the something else. Someone else.

**Kind of fluff, but gets better towards the end, sorry its so short didn't want to make it overly dramatic. Reviews are nice ;)**


	7. Final Farewell

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**After Guard: Sunday**_

It's Sunday, and I can't wait until my day off. I find myself in desperate need of a break, with the way things have been going I can't think without something distracting me. I am beginning to get annoyed with myself, seeing as though I can't focus anymore.

Pounce has been restless lately, he won't tell me anything about it, but I can feel his anticipation, something is coming, when he acts strange that is the only explanation.

I really don't see why he can't tell me. I put up with his behavior every day, and the one time he could be helpful, he leaves me. Stupid fur ball! He won't like that, but I don't care, I am seriously considering changing back to his nickname.

Being a Dog has, to say the least kept me entertained. I have had so much work I've had to do, thoughts seem to escape me.

Sometimes that's a good thing, right now I want to keep my petty issues out of my brain. Well specifically one issue, Rosto. My mind always wanders back to him, but with so much to keep me busy I can't think long enough to make anything of it. Sometimes this is a blessing, other times, it can be a distressing.

Tunstall and Goodwin caught me off guard anyhow, scattering my train of thought, and leaving me with more to worry about. They had found my new partner, and he was supposed to be good.

That isn't saying a lot since most Dogs call themselves good, when they really do nothing helpful. I asked who it was, but they refused to tell me, to them it would be better a surprise, that in itself was aggravating.

Of course I didn't ask for more details, I never wanted to be a nag, but curiosity brimmed. Also with it, a sort of sadness. This was going to be my last night with my Dogs. The reality of it was bittersweet.

I would miss Goodwin's sharp anger, and sarcastic retorts, and Tunstalls sweet, yet tough ways. The two of them made me proud to be a Dog, and together we made an unstoppable team. But I would make a new start, make my own reputation, become as good as them, even better. Though I highly doubt that.

We all seemed melancholy as we made our rounds through the Cesspool, even Tunstall was acting halfway normal. Seems he wouldn't be seeing Sabine tonight, and I half wondered if the downcast look on his face was because of that.

"Don't worry, Sabine wanted to come out tonight, but Tunstall said no," she smirked at the shocked look on my face. I never thought Tunstall would decline such an offer, but maybe my opinion of him had been sinking since he fell for a noble. I chided myself for being so stupid. "He's just as disappointed that we couldn't keep you as a Pup for longer. Just between you and me, he has made sure that your new Dog isn't a total slum."

I nodded, and gave a small smile. Tunstall may be large and daunting, but he had a soft side, and I couldn't help but hold back another surge of sadness. Goodwin gave me a last smile and a wink before continuing her conversation with Tunstall.

My first night as a Puppy came back to me, and I remembered it clearly now. This would be the end of my time with my Dogs, and I wanted it to be exciting, to be as memorable as our first guard.

I was not let down, not in the least. We broke up a large, and trust me I am not exaggerating, very large riot. It seems a good bunch of children had been taken earlier in the day, and now the parents had tracked down the slave traders who had done it.

That was different, since I know most children taken never return home, and parents had never gone to this extreme. I guessed it was the sheer amount of children stolen, all from the same area. Not a good idea on the traders part.

I got a few bruises to add to my growing collection, since I have been distracted during practice, and I received more blows then usual. I even got a bloody nose, and I swear I felt a few of my teeth loosen as a chair was thrown at me. I had barely reacted in time to stop the bigger part of the damage.

We also walked in on a bar fight, breaking it up simply by Tunstalls roaring voice. Foist were sprouting out of nowhere, or maybe they had always been there, but tonight we caught a good deal of them.

The paper work stacked higher and higher, as each of our victims were sent off the kennels, I could almost see the long day in court ahead of us. Though at the moment I felt good, me and my Dogs were doing what we did best. For the last time.

We spent the rest of our shift working harder then I ever believed we had. Taking our worn bodies to the Mantel and Pullet, sitting at our normal table, going through a normal routine. I tried to act like it was normal, but we all knew the reality behind the night, and none of us wanted it to end.

It seemed like we did everything ten times more then we normally did. When a joke was made, we laughed harder, when we discussed the night, we listened more, when we ate, we ate longer. I know I am not putting it in the right words, but it just seemed as though we needed to make tonight, well better then the others. Needed to make it stand out, needed to fully take in the last time I would work with them.

I don't know why I felt so welcome in this group, we were all so different, but over the months we had become so close. I didn't know what they would miss more, my hunting skills, or me. I think it's a little of both, but I know for all its worth I will miss them. The remainder of our evening was spent avoiding the situation slowly approaching.

I know I needed to make it back to the kennels, to finish up the paperwork we knew we had collected, but as we left our eating place, yes it was ours, along with others yes, but to me it was our place, I was steered away from the kennels.

"Now, now Beka you don't really think we'd make you use your last night with us doing paperwork." I tried to protest, and they let me, listened to my soft voice as I tried to explain why I wanted to go, wanted to help. My argument was only waved away, as I knew it would be.

"Go home, get some rest, we have court tomorrow, that should be interesting." Tomorrow would also be the day I would get reassigned to a new partner, none of us mentioned that. I could only nod, feeling weariness tug at my bones.

Tunstall shook my hand, then pulled me in a tight hug, my already aching body screaming in protest to this new abuse. I smiled up at him, feeling tears come to my eyes, trying to wipe them away without anyone noticing.

"I'll miss you Terrier." I laughed as I told him how much I would miss him too.

Goodwin also shook my hand, her manners brisk and direct, she hesitated for a moment, then pulled me into a hug too, it was short, and a whole lot less painful, but with Goodwin I knew it meant a lot. She looked away, and for a moment I imagined tears lined her eyes as well, but of course it was just a trick of my eyes, because when I looked back at her, she had placed her normal cynical expression on.

"You were good kid, I hate to admit it, but I'll miss you too." It wasn't the most dramatic farewell ever, but we would see each other again, just not as partners. I told them goodnight, and headed on my way before the tears would break free of their bounds. I heard Goodwin smack Tunstall, and chuckled to myself when I heard her say,

"Ok Tunstall, no more Puppies from now on. Not if I'm going to get like this!" I was far away, but I heard the laugh that echoed around the street.

"I could never have another Puppy, anyone else would be a disappointment." I was glad my back was turned, because whatever composure I had mustered, broke down then. Tears streamed down my face, as I choked up. How much I would miss those two!

I knew I should have been thinking about Rosto, knew I should have been weighing what he had said, what he had done, what I had said, what I had done. What I **had** done was make a complete fool of myself in front of him, added to the special bonus of insulting, and driving him away. All in all a horrible mix. My traitor mind wanted nothing to do with that thought, and kept skipping the obvious question. 'Why didn't I defend myself? Why didn't I tell him the truth?'

The answer was, and trust me I tried to find another way, but there is no other was. The answer was, that he had hit a nerve. I loved kissing him, loved being in his arms. Hated knowing I could always live with him, and always be happy. Hating the fact I would never be his one and only, hating the fact he told me I would be. Hating the fact that my heart believed him.

I didn't want a rusher, yet I wanted Rosto, more then anything, even sometimes, more then being a Dog. I still want him, but I've lost him, I could never bring myself to fully love him, no matter what my heart said, though I had lost the one thing that had been important, I had lost his friendship.

My mind was trying to protect my heart, because mixed with the emotions of finally leaving my Dogs, the truth finally crashed down around me. It was only minutes after I came home from my guard that I knew I could no longer hold it all in. I had though I had lost my composure after the farewells with my Dogs, but that was nothing like what happened to me then.

I had barely gotten passed Aniki, darn rusher always knowing when something's wrong. I gave some excuse neither of us believed, but was the only thing my nerve wracked self could manage. She let me go, thanks the Gods, she did. I don't think I could have waited another minute.

I shut my door slowly, not wanting to disrupt my household. Then the real sobs came, busting out of me, from Gods know where. My whole body shook with the impact of the tears, my cries muffled by the pillow I found lonely on the floor. I wanted to stop, wanted to be strong, but I couldn't, no sane person could.

I was Beka, I was a Dog, I was a Terrier. Though right now I was a girl, just another teenage girl, another girl that needed time to cry, to vent, to let it all out. I wanted to be comforted, wanted someone to come and tell me everything would be all right, someone to shake me out of this mood I had found.

The only person that could do that, that could jolt me out of this, was Rosto. "I screwed that up didn't I?" I couldn't help whispering to the confines of my pillow. My tears continued on, for a longer time then I am proud of saying. Though they stopped at some point, I changed out of my uniform, and dragged myself to bed.

It was only later that I decided to write in this journal. I didn't want to report on my weakness, but as a Dog we can't skip out on details, not one. No matter how gruesome, or terrible it was. That is why I wrote this, partly to maintain some of the pride I had left, partly to really finish my venting. Partly to document what will be the last of many things.

So this entry is to my Dogs, and to Rosto, for what always was, and for what never will be again.

**Wow, ok I didn't mean to write so much, it just kind of took off by itself. I hope I didn't bore anyone too much, and sorry if I went out of character, I know Beka wouldn't have broken down quite so much, but once I started I couldn't let myself stop. I wrote it in a spur of the moment way, so some phrases might now be too clear. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to ask questions, I have a few myself ha-ha ;)**


	8. Mondays

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Monday**_

I couldn't believe how dull today was. I have had boring days before, but this did not compare at all.

Of course today was court day, and you really can't expect to much excitement, but I was hoping for something. Maybe I was thinking that someone would confess something about the Dog attacker, or give me something more to go on with Dove.

None of that came, only the monotonous ritual of reports, and sentences. I saw a more then a few Dogs cast irritated looks my way. It seems none of them had missed the fact that me and my former Dogs had rounded up a good bunch of criminals.

Even the judge seemed to glare down from his high seat, whenever a new name was called. I could feel the room empty late into the afternoon, citizens tiring of the show. You knew it was bad when the Cesspool folk had better things to do then watch their friends and family get convicted on felonies.

I was called on to testify numerous times, but not half as much as my Dogs. Former Dogs that is, but I'm not in the mood to be picky about the names I give them. When it wasn't my turn to talk I couldn't help but let my mind wander away.

Most of my thoughts had gone to this morning, not that it was any better, more strange like. Rosto did not show for breakfast, from what I heard Aniki telling Kora she hadn't heard him come in at all last night. They both flashed brief looks my way, but darted away quickly when I spotted them.

Ersken seemed to be on edge too, as if something was plaguing him. I wanted to ask what was wrong, to be considerate, but the words would not come. Maybe I was still drowning in past moods, or maybe I didn't want to be nosy. Kora passed it by, which surprised me as well, normally she would have been cheering Ersken up, but now she seemed to be in deep discussion with Aniki.

We had no quest with us this morning, not one. Phelan came alone later on, but our usual gang of stragglers could not be found. Of us all, Phelan was the only one in a talkative mood, and he was the only hope to keep the conversation alive. I talked quietly with him, trying to brush off any speculation on my mood, but I knew that it was strange for me to make such a strong effort to join in on the conversation.

Pounce sat nearby, watching Fuzzball, and Laddybuck tussle. His eyes watched them, but I could see thought behind them. He had been acting strange as well, I had no idea what was coming, but if it had all of us on our guard, then it must be big.

The only real news came when Phelan and I were cleaning up. He gave me a bright smile and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry lass, Rosto's fine. He just had some Rouge business to take care of." He must have seen the question in my eye, for he added, "Can't tell you, top secret." Then he vanished inside the building.

I would bet my money, that Rosto had more reasons then just his job to keep him away from this place. But Phelan's statement had also raised more questions, like what was happening in the Rouge, and why was it so top secret.

I must have been deaf to not have found something out in a house full of rushers, but I hadn't exactly been keen on listening in of late, and I knew I could have missed something vital.

The majority of my day was spent in court, but I had enough time to discuss my new partner with Tunstall. It seems I will not meet him, yes it is a him, until Wednesday. Tunstall tried to play it off as though they were giving me a few extra days of freedom, but I knew he would not leave me with someone totally bad. Though there wasn't much to choose from.

I spent the eve of the day listening to the tidbits of information my spinners got me. So far nothing of interest, just the normal town gossip.

Lately I've been wondering if I expect another conspiracy like the Fire Opal case. My first months as a Puppy had boosted my career, but had made me paranoid. Though maybe my suspicions aren't all that false.


	9. Day Off

**Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Day off After Breakfast**_

Finally, a day when I have some time to myself. It's been far to long, and I needed a day to help me sort out my thoughts. The day went by way to fast, and I'm wondering if I am just putting off the inevitable fact that tomorrow I get a new partner. Tomorrow I find out who I will, hopefully, be spending the rest of my career with.

That shocked and scared me, though not as much as it probably should. My hopes were high for this new Dog, I wanted them to be like me so badly. To want to protect the people of the Lower City no matter what. Fat chance, but can't stop me from hoping.

I did get a report this morning that three Dogs were simultaneously attacked, all around the same time. The problem? The Dogs were not together, they were spread out all over the city. The commanders think it might have been planned, and if I had the guts to, I would shout 'obvious' in each of their faces. Again, fat chance at that, I may be brave when it comes to being a Dog, but put me in front of an audience, and we may have a problem.

Another weird event of the day is that Pounce has disappeared. And I don't mean he just took a stroll and never came back, when I woke this morning he wasn't there, and on my return from breakfast, he had still not returned. He is either up to one of his many schemes, or canoodling with the pretty tabby next door. Something tells me both are very likely.

I spent my morning softly talking among my friends. Rosto had not shown up for two days running, and I don't think he ever came home. Kora tried to tell me he did, but I think she's just doing it for pity's sake. I tried not to look disappointed, but I act just about as good as I socialize, so that sums it up from there.

We had a few more guest today, though they weren't the rowdy bunch we normally get. These were heavy built, strong muscled men, who didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor. Kora, Aniki, and Phelan seemed a annoyed when they arrived, and that shocked me. They normally were all to welcome with visitors. Though they gave me the impression they were here for more then our food and charming company.

Something about the huge brutes seemed to scream 'protection'. And I knew the one person who would be protective, and stupid, enough to put guards on Aniki and Phelan. I say those two, because I have an idea that Kora would not put up with them following her that long. Aniki and Phelan were bound by the rules of the Rogue, but Kora seemed to have her own……guidelines.

Ersken was again quiet, but I did try my hand at talking to him. Though he brushed me off without even a excuse, and my heart fell. Sweet Ersken really couldn't change could he? He always knew how to cheer everyone up, but no one could touch him when he got in this kind of funk.

I hinted to Kora more then a few times, that something was wrong, but she simply shook her head. I gave up after that, no use messing with problems you can't solve. 'Unless of course there cases' my mind told me. I rolled my eyes, wondering when in the world did my mind have a, for lack of a better term, mind of its own.

That makes no sense whatsoever, but its still early, and I am still a bit tired. This morning wasn't as stimulating as I'd thought. But not every day can be filled with fun. If there's something I learned after being a Dog, it was that.

I do think I will make a trip to my spinners, catch some of the latest gossip, maybe find a few secrets on what happened to the Dogs last night. I'll write later, but I'm not expecting anything to surprising to happen, after all, life in the Lower City, has the potential to be very boring.


	10. Spinners

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Day off: Night**_

I believe I must live to be contradicted. After all I seem to have been wrong, quite occasionally of late. It seems today held more then just its normal share of drama in the Lower City. I must remind myself that I shall never make assumptions again. That is fairly dramatic, and I know I won't be able to stop myself, but it feels good to at least have it in writing.

First off, Pounce has still not returned. I have almost memorized are past conversations, and I don't believe I said anything too offensive. Well knowing him, I might have said something totally off the point, and him taken it the wrong way. Though I have no idea what I could have told him to make him run off like this. His stomach if nothing else gives him reason enough to want to come home.

I have asked around, well at least part of the day, and no one has seen anything. Fuzzball, and Laddybuck were spotted this morning, but they too have gone missing. I wonder what has all our animals in a fuss. We do feed them, and I suppose our company can't be _that_ bad. I mean after all Rosto's not here.

Part two off my list: Rosto has taken new lodgings. I spent a few extra minutes interviewing Aniki, and I think I pulled out a few key facts. "Rogue business" apparently wasn't the same thing I had thought it was all these years. He had been staying with the Dancing Dove, no surprise there. The strange part was, he had not been at his throne since our fight. Not even made somewhat of an appearance.

"He's just been busy, is all." Aniki tried to tell me. "Plus, he's been called away to the other city's. Seem not everyone's to happy with loosing their old Rogue. The new one seems to actually follow up on his threats." I thought this at least seemed plausible, but you never knew. Phelan had said it was "business" and I wondered how long this had been an issue. Rosto hadn't been the Rogue for just one day.

My lodgings were empty far into the afternoon, I tried to push myself to leave them, but I had nowhere I wanted to go, well not really anyway. I would have visited my brothers and sisters, if not for the fact that they were gone to the castle with my Lord Gershom's wife.

Not even I was brave enough to make a journey to the castle, even though I did miss them. No matter how aggravating they could be at times.

The only thing that really pulled me out was my spinners. I have been dedicated to them as of late, and I didn't want to break my habit. They were all pretty happy with me, after all I never missed one of them. Then again, I didn't have the guts to miss one. There always seemed to be that voice in the back of my head telling me I was missing something. Of course nothing ever came up. Well until today.

It was one of my smaller spinners, isolated by a few blocks. No one had chosen to live in this area, prior to the arrival of slave traders. No one felt safe around them, and it was a good thing they felt that way, because they shouldn't.

I entered it just like I had all my previous spinners, this being my last stop. Suddenly a loud scream filled my head, shaking my knees, and almost making me fall over myself. It continued for long, horrendous minutes, pitching higher and higher, never faltering, not even once.

I held my mouth shut, for fear of echoing the noise, people passed, watching me lash out with my eyes, some scurrying away from the scene. Then a new sound filled my ears, a hissing, a very loud hiss. I imagined one of the large cat-like monsters, I had seen only in scrolls, painted with ease along the soft parchment. It grew, and the scream died away, though I could hear panting in the background.

"Please, stop, I'll do as you say." The voice was old, and it cracked with the effort to keep it straight, I could tell it was male from the low base. "Just stop, please just stop. I'll give you my house, my money, my belongings. Just don't hurt the girl, not my girl."

The screaming started again, and this time I heard the wails mixed into the background. Then it faded away, lost to the world. I stared around blankly. This street, so far from real civilization had held these people. It must have been close, the sounds were clear, and fluent. It also lasted longer then most, bits and pieces I received.

I was shaking, by the Gods themselves, my whole skin seemed to prickle. Some would not understand the complete horror of that moment. For then I was alone. I was not Beka Cooper, I was not a Dog, I was not anything close to me. I was an old man, standing helplessly watching someone get tortured, begging for sympathy. Giving up my way of life to just save this one soul.

To some that might seem like just another experience, but it wasn't, not even close. My brain accepted the fact I was alone, accepted that I was going to die, right after this. I was begging, not for my life, but for the life of someone I loved. For seconds, I was not the person I knew so well. To be so out of my haven, to be so out of mind, body, and spirit, was the worst thing I had ever gone through.

Peasants watched me, as I shook, as tears trickled down my face. Then reality came back, yet the tears did not stop. I had been so obsessed over my own drama, I had forgotten about being a Dog. I did not know if these poor souls survived, only that they had been hurt.

I knew I was no where near this place last night, but something told me I could have saved them, could have protected them. Maybe that's just me, fighting for causes to big for my plate. Though doubt began to knaw at me as my mind began to spin.

I wasted no more time in my spinner, almost forgot to give it my parting gift. I raced down street, after street, running as fast as my legs would carry me. I had not worn my uniform, so of course few recognized me as a dog. My brown, cotton, gown was streaked with dirt, and mud. My shoes, torn and dirtied as well.

I raced, not the kennels, but home. Home here, where I sit now, jotting down my memories, before they fade away. I wanted to make sure I would not forget this, though I am sure I would never even dare to forget. Though the details are getting blurry, just as I knew they would. Tomorrow I will take this to Goodwin and Tunstall. I don't care if they aren't my partners, they will know what to do.

I will find whoever did this. If not only for the torture of two people, for the feeling that still haunts me.


	11. Partner

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**New Partner**_

Today has been one for the books. If I had a copper for every time I attacked my nails in habbit, I would be high on my way to Unicorn District. Ok maybe not, but I would still, maybe think about it.

I found out who my partner was, and I have to say I am excited beyond words, but that comes in later, and I'd hate to get ahead of myself.

Pounce has skipped out on me, then one day I really need his company and he flakes. Darn, good for nothing cat. I hate to admit it, but I am worried, have been worried for quite some time. It is never like him to become so adventurous, I know he likes to puzzle things out, but I always guessed he knew everything he needed to. Maybe I am just sulking because I miss his company, maybe I got to overconfident that he would always be here beside me. Either way I was wrong.

Rosto is away, as I heard during breakfast. He went off towards the north, to sort out something of a rebellion. Whoever had that bright idea, won't be happy come morning. Rosto always did have a way of flipping things around rather quickly. I hoped he would be back soon, I don't want things to end up on bad terms. Even if I can never truly have him, I would like to be his friend. Though I won't grovel, I have yet to hit that low.

My friends must have caught me anxiety early this morning, because they kept the conversation going, making sure not to let my mind carry itself away. It was sweet how they didn't want me to worry.

It was as if they were trying to make up for my disappointment, which only meant they thought I wouldn't be happy.

Their right of course, there is a fairly likely chance I will not be satisfied with my partner, but really if you think about it, I would only be happy with my own Dogs. Enough with that kind of thought, it will never happen, so I should stop even hoping.

I reluctantly went to all my spinners this morning. Not because I was afraid of that awful feeling, no, that I could deal with, even though I would dread every minute of it. What I really feared was the fact that another person was tortured right under my nose, when I already knew of former victims. I don't think I could of held my secret in for much longer.

I need to tell Ahuda, that much is obvious, but I don't want her to take this case away from me. I am not an idiot, or if I am, not so much of one that I wouldn't understand the seriousness of the crime. Or the laws which even Dogs have to obey. If some other Dog was to get the case, I could not promise myself that they would put their whole effort into it. After all they were Dogs not Gods.

If Ahuda finds out beforehand, that I kept it from her, I'll be worse off then whatever sick pervert committed the acts. That was enough to keep me on my toes, as I traveled around the Lower City.

Finally the time had come, noon was approaching, and so was my meeting with Ahuda, Goodwin, Tunstall, and whoever would be my new Dog. I had taken extra care to look important today, my uniform neatly tucked in, and my braid tied tight, trying to avoid any bad misconceptions from our first meeting.

My heart was racing, I could almost swear everyone around me knew it. After all, it was pretty hard to miss the nervous pounding, my whole body shook with the effort to calm myself. When I finally found my way to the Kennel doors, I thought I was going to give in and balk. But something in my Dog nature held true, and I slowly, and somewhat reluctantly walked through the door.

The Kennel was it's usual fast paced self, Dogs trotting briskly to and fro, some filling out paperwork, others just catching up on the latest gossip. When my eyes met the tall figure of Tunstall, my heart nearly stopped. It was as if seeing him really hit the point of realization. Now there was no hiding the fact that my new Dog was in this room. I kept my gaze locked on his figure, thinking it was the only thing keeping my nerves from getting the better of me.

Tunstall spotted me instantaneously, and a smiled lit on his face. Of course he knew I was half out of my mind with anxiety, after all he was my first Dog. But in a way the smile reassured me, as well as annoyed me. Reassuring because I knew it meant he was confident in the choice for my partner, annoying because he so obviously took joy at my nerves.

I wondered where Goodwin was, a part of me longing for her to be here. I wanted both of my Dogs to be here when I got a partner, not just one. Tunstall was fine, yes, but it seemed like he was not complete without Goodwin. You could not favor one over the other, because they were such a pair that it did not seem right, did not seemed balanced, without them beside each other.

Tunstall met me with a enthusiastic hug, and for a moment I wondered if I was going to die in the pressure of his arms. It seemed likely enough that he would smother me, without knowing, until my lifeless body fell to the floor. Though I did not die, but it did take me some time before I could catch my breath again.

"Excited Terrier?" His voice was deep, lined with excitement himself. He did not give me a chance to reply, nor was I in the condition to do so just then. "I promise you won't be disappointed, he's a really good fellow, checked him out myself." He winked at me, a slow grin on his face. "Of course you'll not find some as good as me and Goodwin, but I think this one will suffice." I rolled my eyes, but followed him as he beckoned me through a door into Ahuda's office.

I think just being near Tunstall made me confident, my heart had stopped racing, as soon as my breath had escaped me, but now I felt sure of my new partner. Goodwin sat in a rickety old chair in the far corner, signs of a temper showing on her features. Confusion clouded my mind, she couldn't be disapproving of my partner could she? Could I accept someone she did not approve, her opinion mattered greatly to me, and I really wanted her support in this.

She stood as I came in, and walked over to clasp my hand, anger still flared in her eyes, but the words she spoke soothed me.

"Don't worry love, he'll be good for you. I hear he doesn't like leashes himself." Ok so she wasn't angry about my partner, but what was she mad about. I was about to ask her when Ahuda called my name.

"Beka, please do sit." I obeyed instantly, and remarked to myself how trained I must be to react so quickly.

"You know very well what you are doing here today. I have, with the help of your former Dogs," she gave Tunstall a bitter glance, "Come up with an acceptable partner for you. Mind, that this is _your_ partner, and you should share everything you do with him. If you do not get along socially, that is not my problem, please try to be civil, petty issues do not hold well with me. You shall work together, not alone, he shall be entitled to just as many rights as yourself. You will be expected to fight beside him, as he will be expected to fight beside you. Remember you are a new Dog, and he a veteran. Listen to his advice, and he will listen to your suggestions. Anything other then that will be covered if you have any questions?"

I shook my head, shocked at how quickly this was going. I don't know what I expected, but this was not it. "N….no Ma'am." I looked away swiftly, not wanting to meet her eye.

"Good, then may I introduce you to Ollivander Turks." She stood and with a wave beckoned to a lone figure in the corner. My eyes widened, I had not noticed the man until now, which was strange since this was not a large office. It was peculiar how I had not seen him, or sensed him, and I did not know if that was good or bad on my part.

Ollivander was not your average Dog, my first thought was that he was somewhat _old_. But yet not old, his coal black eyes seemed to radiate a kind of eternal youth. He wore a smirk, and something about that made me imagine that he knew something I did not, like he was already one step ahead of me. He was tall and lanky, but his arms were muscled, and his stance strong. His face showed age old wrinkles, but to just call him old, would have been wrong. He was not elderly, or weak, or, from what I could tell, senile. No, he was wise, that I could tell, and quick, his lean legs not showing any of the awkwardness that most lanky figures had.

I liked him right off, he was not what I expected, somewhat better. I was not crazy about his age, wondering if it would take away some of the chemistry, but I liked talking to older men, wiser men. They never stopped saying what they meant, no matter how rude it could be. This man, Ollivander, matched that criteria perfectly. He would be a help to my shyness, and maybe even make me want to be more social, if that was even still possible.

He wore his baton on his belt, his hand fitting perfectly on it, in what must have been habit. His long silver hair was tied back, and his head was lifted with authority. I would have said noble, if I haden't known better. No noble becomes a lowly Dog, or at least not a sane one. His uniform was battered, from years of wear, and the funny thing was, he did not seem to care one bit. It was if each hole, smudge, and patch, were trophies of his past, and he flaunted them around, as if bragging, but yet not.

He nodded in my direction, and looked to Ahuda. "I do believe there is paperwork to be done?" His voice had a quality about it, like a storyteller, wispy, but strong at the right moments.

"Only a signature Turks, I did the rest myself, after all you know how considerate I am." Turks chuckled to himself as he picked up the quill and began to print his name, for such a tough looking man, his handwriting was impeccable, the letters melding together in a magical way. He noticed my awe.

"Took years of reports to learn to write like that. Years, and hard punishment for sloppy work." He glanced back at Ahuda, but his smile was warm, not bitter, as his words might lead me to believe.

Tunstall had to nudge me, to shock me back into reality. I nervously jotted down my name, my letters sadly horrible compared to his elegant script.

"Is that all Ahuda? For I do tend to be a busy man."

"Yes, yes Turks, if you must, be on your way." He brushed past her, stopping before me. He offered his hand, and I slowly, as if confused took it. His grip was strong, a good quality I thought.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure you'll make a good partner," he paused for a minute, as if debating something, "after all you are a Terrier" He let go of my hand and made his exit, my hand still hanging limply where he left it.

"You'll have fun with that one Terrier, I promise you that." Ahuda sighed as she returned to her paperwork.

And with that, it was over, the whole event with which I had been dreading for days. It took me some time to get over the surprise, enough time to get me home, and ready for tonight's shift. I forgot tonight would be my first out with my new partner, and if I don't hurry I'll be late. Being late with a man like Ollivander Turks, did not seem like a nice way to start off a partnership.

I think I shall go, I'll be terribly early, but better then being late. All in all, a good day.

Sorry for the long wait, I've had this chapter written for a few days, just slipped my mind to actually put it up :/ I hope you like it, I know it's a little sketchy, but I promise to get better ;)


	12. Fur

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Drama in the alley**_

You might have thought a day with so much potential would turn so horribly wrong. After all how can I hope to live a simple life when I am in the Dog business. Just when you think the God's have given you something you can work with, they toss another bundle at you, and most likely it's explosive. Tonight could definitely be called explosive, and a few other terms I don't deem necessary to be in print.

I hope my writing isn't too unreadable, Ahuda taught us that no matter what the situation, the reports must be decipherable. Though I must give myself some leave, after all tonight was a night for the books, and one not to easy to forget.

It began as simple as most nights on the job. Turks is a great guy, and he almost makes up for the loss I feel now that my old Dog's are gone. Notice I said almost. He is cheery and a humorous, always having a sarcastic quip, or jibe in his pocket. My face lit with a half smile every time I forced myself to look into his shinning eyes. He had the face of a trickster, and I liked that about him. It reminded me in a way, of Rosto. He is the exact partner I could have hoped for, and even better then I had expected Tunstall to hunt out.

Though calling him my partner is strange, and the feeling has not left me yet, nor will it for a time longer. I must get to the main part of this evening, so forgive me if I do not elaborate on what kind of person Turks is. (He begs me to call him Olli, but I will never bring myself to call him that, he deserves to much respect.)

As I said before, this night began as usual. Turks did not operate as I thought a senior Dog like himself would. He treated me as an equal, as a partner, and I think that helped me to respect him as I should. He did not expect awe, or anything like that, but rather asked my opinion on different matters. We caught a few minor pickpockets, and thugs, nothing to severe, or too out of the ordinary. He said we should take it easy on the criminals tonight, seeing as they had a bleak future now that we were on the streets. He finished with his trademark wink, that had a hundred perfect effect on my smile.

Though the peace was not to be maintained for much longer. As we were heading down a lone street a loud crash opposite us, lead us both to draw out our batons. It was late into the evening, and the streets should have been crowded with thugs and rough sort, but the few that were present were just the last few merchants of the night, trying to sell off the last of their wares. But even they seemed to take the hint of the dawning silence, and began to slip away.

"Something's going to happen." Turks whispered, and I heard an uncertain edge to his voice. I wondered where the confident man had gone, and what had shocked him so much as to raise his guard so quickly. Of course I knew something strange was going on, but I did not know exactly what to pinpoint the cause on. I had never seen the streets of the Lower City so plain and bare. Maybe I had, but it was nothing as memorable as this. The buildings lining around us seemed desolate, and only the faint summer breeze, and the vague sound of other people around the corner, and back behind us in the marketplace.

"This is not right, I know this place, it should be busy this time of night." His mouth twitched in a sort of menacing smile. "I think someone has a nice little bit of fun planned out for us, eh Terrier?" I looked up at him, confusion playing across my face. What in the world was he talking about. I sensed nothing but emptiness about this whole place, and even though it was chilling, the thought that something else lurked in the dark was even more frightening. But I was a Dog, and I wouldn't let something like this scare me out of my duty.

Before I could reply to his ominous words, he burst out into a leap, and before I knew heads or tails of where he went, a loud wrack slammed into the silence. It took seconds before the pain registered in my left shoulder, and even then the attacker had aimed another blow at my torso. Such speed shocked me, and in my state the cad thrust hit after hit at me. But he only got three good shots in before my mind finally signaled to the rest of me to defend myself. It seemed as if this man had a gift from the God's the way he moved. I could barely see him in the moonlight, let alone the darkness.

Behind me I saw Turks locked in combat with another two goons. All three were decked out in blood red costumes. This worked to my advantage, seeing the vibrant colors instead of their dark skin tones. All were thin and lithe, not the muscled type as I would have thought them to be. But of course something so fast could not have a load of weight on his shoulders. Hoods covered their faces, making them look even more daunting then at first glance.

These observations were made as I fought off my attacker, and I chided myself for noticing such stupid things when I should be focusing on my own life. They were armed with long oak staffs, strange for someone so much like an assassin. I could not believe that they were in this for just a friendly row, and if death was their intent, why did they come armed with nothing more then sticks. I was sure they could finish weaker opponents off with them, but Dogs? Wooden poles could only do so much damage, and swords and other sharp items should have been preferred.

Turks was better then even I gave him credit for. He moved with such grace that was unusual for Dogs, and his strength behind each blow was magnificent. His attackers looked as startled as me, to see a man of his age fighting just as hard as any young buck of today. Though I did not let my attention waver to much from my own fight. I had grown tired of this futile battle of hit and run. He was so quick I did not think I could catch him, but then he did something unexpected, he actually fled the scene.

Right in the heat of battle, and he ditched me. I cursed and sped after him, ignoring the protest I heard Turks make behind my back. This man would not get away, I had no idea why he would attack me out of the blue, but I would find out. If things worked out the way I planned them to, this group would be the culprits that were taking out Dogs all over the city. My heart beat wildly as I accepted the opportunity at a chase. This was one of my better skills, and I was proud to be able to use my instincts once again. I trailed him though alleyways, and lone streets, never once meeting anyone other then his fleeting steps. It was as if he had planned this route from the beginning, and I had the dawning feeling this was a trap.

Though it was such a weird trap I could not wrap my mind around it. If they wanted to take us out they should have just taken us on back there, what was the chase for? The answer found its' way to me, and at that moment I don't think I had ever felt so stupid, or angry at unknown forces.

We had rounded a corner, and the street slowly curved into a thin alley, but the walls were so close together it was almost impossible to move through. Moonlight tipped in the other direction, leaving this spot wide open to darkness. I couldn't see or feel my way through the gap, and cursed myself for walking into an unknown spot. I should have figured this was to narrow an escape for me to follow in, and now I was open to attack from any side.

Though as I clung to the wall, shifting my way forward, my fingers ran over something wet, and smooth. The rough wood of before was stained with something I could not comprehend, lifting my hand to my nose, the unmistakable coppery scent wafted into my every nerve. My heart raced as I took another sidestep forward, and moved my hand farther along the wood. My fingers brushed against the cold, pale skin of a human. At that moment a ray of moonlight filtered into the alley, and illuminated the figure of a elderly man, with his hand outstretched to the sky. A look of mock horror was embedded on his face, and his lifeless eyes screamed unheard fear.

Then I saw it, something pinned to his tunic with a small, thin dagger. It was a clump of something, slowly I reached down and pulled the weapon from his chest, the least I could do for the poor man. Lifting up the material I gave it a good check. My heart stopped and the tears began to pour down my face. I did not scream, but rather sobbed with the fear I could not hold back.

Behind me I heard the gasping voice of my partner. As I turned around my eyes met his, and slowly moved down to the hair that I held in my hands.

"Please…. Tell me this isn't…."

"Aye Missy, that is dog fur." He paused his eyes lining with fear. "Terrier fur."

**Ack so sorry it took me so long to get up, my procrastination once again overtook me ;;**


	13. Home at last

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Later in the night**_

To say the least, my trip home was very dull. Of course many things might look a bit dimmer when compared to the night I have had. They gave me a few minutes to myself after the initial questioning, so I thought I would have some actual _time_ to myself. Though of course I just began writing in this journal, somehow it helped my nerves, but not by much. I think I am getting ahead of myself, so I will start from the beginning.

We had stood frozen for minutes before one of us made a move to talk. After all, such an obvious warning wasn't that hard to figure out. The message it sent was as bone-chilling in words, as it was in reality. It was made all the worse by the blood staining my uniform, and my hands. Of course, Turks being the professional that he was, took charge immediately. He fumbled with the Dog whistle, and when he finally calmed his hands and began the alarm, his breath was shaky.

"Come on now, lets get you out of their." He reached out a hand, and I blindly took it. The moon had only shone seconds of light before another cloud blocked it from view, so of course the night was again lost to my eyes. Though Turks knew what he was doing, and helped me out. Turns out I was shaking pretty bad, but at the moment, I could feel nothing except the blood dripping off my hands. That was all I could see: blood, nothing but the red, coppery, substance. It had covered not only my fingers, but my mind as well. I kept coming back to the old, wrinkled face of the man. So this was the man I had heard. Tears could not come, for I could not truly grieve his loss.

It had been my fault, all of it. If I had saved him earlier, this would not have happened. Of course I saved these guilt thoughts for the long walk home. At the moment I was focused on a few things, that at the time seemed major. It was all a blur, the chatter of Dogs, the coughs of disgust, even the helpful hands that led me to another corner. After Turks reached out his hand, everything else turned into a dream-like state. I am a Dog, but right then I was no better than a Puppy. The realization was sharp, and hit me in a sudden burst.

They had put a hit out for me. Me the Terrier, the Dog of so many stories, good and bad. What had I done to deserve this twisted honor? My job, and I do not regret anything, but the fact that a man died because of something I had yet to figure out. This was just a warning, and if I have to, I will get more warnings. No one messes with **my **people, and gets away with it.

My first sane thought after the hours had tolled by was that I needed to talk to my old Dogs. They would know what to do, they had to. After all, no matter how many ranks they promoted me, Tunstall and Goodwin were the best. Though Turks had different plans. My mind was still spinning chaotically, and I had no sense of anything, but the fact I needed my Dogs.

"Come on sweet, lets get you into a nice warm bed, you deserve it." I shook my head, and began muttering a string of coded words, not even I fully understood. "No arguing, I said you will go home, and you will go home."

"Report?" It was the first word I remember saying after my body had frozen, and it felt awkward on my dry mouth.

"I'll take care of it." I might have been dreaming, or delusional, but the fire that was in his eyes was enough to smolder any spirit, and I wondered how I didn't melt before him. Somehow I never thought of him as the type to get this angry, yet it was a serene type of anger, not that that makes sense. He said nothing about it, but just by being near him, some of his emotions rubbed off on you. He did not scream, or huff, or pout, or do anything most men did when they did not get their way, but stood their, like a statue, as if facing the enemy himself.

I could only nod, and continue to walk, and I doubt I could have managed anything more then just that. Though he left me to be escorted by another Dog. He said he had business to handle, and right then, I did not doubt it. He walked off, feet making a brisk rhythm on the ground. I can only imagine my face at that time, and if I had the courage to ask one of my roommates, might blush at how much of an amateur I was acting like. I had seen worse hadn't I? But maybe it was the added bonus of a threat to seal the deal.

I was walking normal enough, but as I approached my lodgings, I wondered how everyone would take me in. Most of all I longed for Rosto, I have no idea why, but I needed to talk to him right then. Needed him to make me laugh, or smile, anything.

The young Dog made sure I was at the door, before taking off. It was a good thing he hadn't followed me in, or I was sure I wouldn't be able to explain his presence. He too was alarmed at this new string of events, and surely was ready to figure out his new orders. By tomorrow morning, the city would be buzzing, and each Dog needed to know their place before the initial shook flowed out. We could never seem to keep such issues under wraps for too long, no matter how secretive we were.

I opened the door, and slowly stepped into the darkness. Almost as if they had been waiting for this exact moment, three doors opened and I heard the stumbling feet in the night. Finally Kora lit a candle, and I silently rejoiced at seeing the faces of my friends. But their was on more than expected. I had to narrow my eyes to slits, and focus hard to get used to the brightness, and when I finally regained some composure, I stepped back shocked. It was the Dove. In my lodgings, but Rosto was not here to keep her company. I wanted to question my roommates, but at the moment, the spotlight was on me.

"We heard the whistles." Aniki said breathlessly. "I wondered what could have happened to upset the town so much." She pulled me into a tight hug, but I was too numb to really care. The surprise wore off quickly, Aniki having many sources throughout the city. She was a rogue after all, and it would be basic caution to ask around a bit. So they all knew, and from the look of it, all were worried.

Wait not all of them. Kora and Aniki's eyes shone with pity, they knew about the meaning of the threat just as I did, and each exchanged frightened looks. Though the Dove, her eyes were just coated with mock fear, there was something beneath that, and if I had to point it out, I would guess it was humor. Of course the vindictive Dove would think this was funny. I knew from the first moment we met she did not like me. But what if this was something more?

I had very little time to think, because at just that moment the front door burst open, and I found myself locked in even bigger arms. I moaned a little, and then heard the voice with which I had been hoping for. "Tunstall, let the poor lass down, she's had a hell of an evening." And of course the big man was Tunstall, and my heart leap in my chest. So they had heard, and come to check on me. I felt safer now that my friends were here with me, and all thoughts of the Dove washed away.

Soon enough they had set me down, and catered to me, not caring about my many protest. Each had their own set of questions, except for the elusive Dove, who shook her head it pity when someone, other than me, looked her way. I remember very little about the questions, but knowing that my friends cared, helped to calm my nerves. Though somehow it also helped fuel my anger. What if they had hurt one of them to get to me? I could never live in peace again.

Though for now I relax in the comfort of my bed, and all nightmares of before have….almost vanished completely. I hear them talking about me downstairs, but it is nothing I should worry too much about. Right now I have nothing I wish more to do then sleep, and I hope desperately they will allow me that privilege. The sun is rising, but I cannot pull myself to go on without some rest, and I doubt they would let me if I tried.

I will write as soon as I am able, but who knows with life as hectic as it has been.


	14. Seed of Doubt

****

Chapter 14

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Late morning:

Normally I would wait to write, but somehow, I have nothing to do. I wanted to leave, to get out, to find some fresh air, and try my best to get my mind off of the inevitable thoughts that plagued me, but I couldn't. And not because I was scared, or lazy, or still in a state of shock.

A rather strict letter came from Turks, telling me not to leave my lodgings today. Normally this would bug me, being under house arrest, but under the circumstances, I took it with grace. Ok, and a little pouting, not that I let anyone see my annoyance. After all, my friends had done everything possible to help me, and I could only thank them with a few words and smiles.

It seems like they wanted to understand what had happened, but were holding themselves back from asking. They basically got the gist of what had happened, but curiosity almost brimmed out of them.

Tunstall and Goodwin visited early this morning, but mostly it was just a check up. I had not remembered them leaving last night, but Aniki reported that indeed, they had gone home, but at what time, they did not tell me. Normally I would object to so much fuss made about me, but right now, I kind of enjoyed it. At least for the moment. I did not like being the center of attention, but everyone was understanding, or at least understanding in a way that left me to myself when I needed it the most.

A hearty breakfast was made in my honor, and we even squeezed into my room to eat it. Many of my friends showed up, and that lightened my heart even more, and helped to distract me from the past. So all in all, my morning went along smoothly, or it would have it something had not twisted it all around.

I have still not found out why the Dove has been staying here of all places, without Rosto here to warm her bed. But something tells me, by the guarded look in her eyes, that it is not for the pleasure of our company that she does. She did not look shocked to hear the news, and only a fool would buy her act at fear. I was not a fool, and no one else really thought twice about it, so of course it was overlooked.

She herself was one of the first to really confront me about last night, and her words brought only suspicion, and heated anger to her case. Most people who had showed for breakfast were very close friends, and she had enough sense not to show up, for I think she knows I dislike her almost as much as she does me. A mutual hate, works wonders for our relationship.

I had been cleaning up bits and pieces of the remaining breakfast, having already said my farewells to the others. Aniki was off to the Court of the Rogue, and Kora to buy some herbs, supposedly. I knew they were out scouting, but did not object to their lame excuses. Ersken, having been away last night, took it as his job, to find out what was happening with the Dogs, and I again did not object. With all of the rushed happiness, and friendly faces, I had completely forgotten about the Dove, somehow friends were good with things like that. Making you forget the bad things in life I mean.

Like always though she barged back in, and like always, uninvited. I heard the door close, and looked up, curiously, to see if someone had forgotten something, and wonder of all wonders, it was her. My face fell, and she noticed it. I could tell by the smug expression on her face. She did not ask to be let in, nor to be seated, yet took her place on my bed, watching me clean up plates and crumbs off of the ground.

I stopped for a moment, too self conscious to continue. I tried to be nice, but my smile was forced, and my teeth bared a little too much. "Is there something I can help you with?" She looked at me with her beady eyes, and I had to fight the urge to narrow my own. Ok, so her eyes might not be beady, but they seem like it when she gets that nasty look on her face.

"It must have been awful. Last night I mean." She was the first to outwardly speak on it, but it did not surprise me.

"Yes." Was all I replied, not wanting her to dig in more.

"Almost everyone knows of the threat, but none of them think you can handle talking about it."

"Yeah." Where she was getting with this I did not know, I wanted to ask why she had the though to bring it up, if she obviously took the hint that I did not want to talk about it. But I answered my own question, the answer being right before my eyes.

"I expect you will resign from being a Dog."

My eyes widened, and my mouth popped open to form a small O shape. I had no words for that reply, only utter disbelief. It took me a moment to think of something to say, and in my sudden flare of anger, I forgot to keep my calm, and my normally soft voice was cold.

"I have no intention of **ever **doing that." I sat up straighter, and let my eyes loose their lock with her own. "I am a Dog, now and forever, do not think some idle threat will keep me from my duty."

She tapped a hand on her lap, and suppressed a bitter smirk. "I did not think such a threat could be thought of as idle." Again I did not reply, but she did not need another incentive to continue. "You might want to consider it though, because from now on, every Dog will have to watch your back." She leaned forward, and let her tone get lower. "Is that what you really want?"

Again my anger built up, but my voice just got cooler. "My partner knows what I can do, and I can handle myself. I hope that every Dog knows that, and if they don't, I will happily prove it again, and again if necessary."

"Not a very smart plan for someone who is picked for the kill." Her words were so blunt, that I shot a shocked gaze up at her, but only innocence glittered in her eyes.

"I can handle myself."

"So she says." Dove replied, but annoyance began to etch into her voice. Standing she brushed off her dress, as if in some way, my room was dirty to her. I though bitterly about saying that trash like her should be used to the filth, but that was a step too high on the arrogance level then I normally traveled, and I kept it to myself. Something about her made me want to be mean though. "I hope you will at least consider leaving."

"No. Never. I will not quit my duty, no matter how many threats I get."

"How about lives that are taken because of it?" She had hit right where it stung, and again my mouth popped open, and my eyes hardened, focusing in the ice cold stare I had heard so many comments about. She smiled, and waved, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder, and marching towards the door. She opened it slowly, and her backed turned towards me, she said in a clear, bitter voice, the words that still echo in my mind now. "You had better pay heed to that threat Terrier, for the next life taken may not be this easy to forget." With that she trounced out the doorway, slamming it a bit loudly as she left.

For the longest time I sat, letting my anger boil down to a small simmer, and closed my eyes with exhaustion. She was right for the most part, I should not have forgotten this death, for it had been related to me, and many more might be sent as messages, but I had chosen to just ignore that for the moment. But not anymore, and her words sparked more suspicion, then anything else.

Was she warning me as a friend of Rosto, to actually help me? I highly doubted that, but it could have been a scenario. No, her words had been lined with hate, and I knew that there was a deeper threat beneath that sarcastic smile.

I will find out what she is up too, but for now I must wait. Wait for closure, wait for freedom, just wait. Bide my time until I could come back, and knock down whoever came near me again. No, I will not leave my post, but I believe the Dove has planted a seed of doubt in my mind, and how it will grow, I have no idea.


	15. The Letter

****

Chapter 15

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

After Dark:

It has been three days since I have last seen the sun. Not literally, but close enough to the truth. It seems like each and every one of my friends thinks that I cannot handle myself, and each tries to pull their own kind of ruse to keep my locked up here. I am sick of these walls, and I want to get out, and do _something._

I am worried to tell the truth, and though everyone else does not seem to notice, I am anxious as well. I miss Pounce more then I ever thought I could, and the little rascal seems to have left me for good. I forget how many days ago he vanished, but now it seems like forever. Something tells me he is not hurt, but the little devil must be up to something. Aniki tries to tell me he found a lady cat, but Pounce was never a good charmer from my point of view, so even if a lady cat caught his attention, she wouldn't give him the time of day. You see what being locked in a house for three days makes me think of? I believe I am thinking too much, which is the reason for my anxious behavior.

The Dove left this morning, and I think she was waiting to see if I would follow her nasty advice. For the past few days she has been giving me knowing glances, but has not had another lovely chat with me. I do not know what God or Goddess to thank for that, but I send a special prayer to the skies whenever she does not cross my path. That tells you a little of how much I dislike her. But with Rosto gone, there is no reason for her to stay, and Kora explained that too her over and over, passing hints until she got that she was not welcome here until his return. I do not think I am the only one chaffing from her company.

I have not written for a few days, and mostly because there is nothing to say. Other then various visits from old friends, and Dogs, updating me on the progress of the case, I have done absolutely nothing. Though I have not seen Turks for the whole while, he sends me notes that make me have some hope I might one day be free from this prison. Ersken has also been a big help, since he, thanks to my prodding, does not sugarcoat what really is going on. But, there really is nothing going on, despite the well meant messages telling me everything is going great.

Another note came earlier this morning, and no matter how many times I tried to ask who it was from, neither Aniki or Kora would tell me. It was addressed to no one in particular, so of course I should be able to read it, and normally would not prod them to let me see it. But their behavior since reading said note has been peculiar, Aniki giggled when she read it at first, but Kora silenced her with a look.

"I don't see anything funny about this note." She stated, and Aniki winked.

"Me either, but I think the gent that sent it has some serious business to get down to when he gets back." They both looked at me, and Kora smiled a bit.

"Remind me not to come home tomorrow." She said, and pushed the note in her pocket. I asked a few times to read it, but they scolded me like a small child, which sent me into an embarrassed silence, as I sadly made my way up the stairs.

Whatever was in the note, was amusing, and foreboding, but I really, really, wanted to read it. I tried to tell myself I did not care to know who it was, and it did not concern me, but of course my curious side got the better of me. Kora and Aniki have been whispering for ages downstairs, sometimes in a heated argument, and other times in a amused laughter.

Finally, at dinner, as I made my way downstairs, I gathered the bulk of my courage, and looked down at them. My voice trembled, and a blush lit on my cheek. "Um, Kora, Aniki?" I asked for them timidly, and they both looked up from the chairs they were sitting in.

"Yes?" They both asked in unison, and giggled at their timing.

"I…I…was…" I stopped, my throat closing. My face turned colder, and the blush began to rise. Finally I let my question pour out quickly. "I was wondering what was in the note." I clamped my mouth shut, and prayed that they would not laugh.

But neither did, instead exchanging knowing glances. "I guess we should have told you." Kora said in a heavy breath.

Aniki leaned forward and winked. "I mean after all it does concern you." They looked at each other again, and Aniki silently asked Kora if they should tell me. She nodded once, and Aniki let a broad smile on her face.

"Beka, Rosto heard of your little escapade." My heart stopped for a moment, and as if sensing my apprehension, they continued; "And he is not to happy about the present situation."


	16. The Return

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Night:**_

Today was more or less horrible. Not in any bad way, like I got a threat, or found another victim, no that would be a sane type of worry, that I should be bothering with. But now? No, I am dealing with something on a whole different level, but almost another world of frustrating entirely. Like I need more problems right? I will start from the beginning, but who knows, I might stop when I finally see how desperately awful I am.

I could not sleep last night, for fear, or worry, I don't think I will ever know. The whole thought of Rosto coming home sent shivers up my spine, and they were not exactly good shivers. The worst part of waiting, was that I did not know what to expect. Would he be mad? Worried? Somehow the image of Rosto being angry with me, because I had almost gotten killed was scary, yet I kind of liked it a bit. Just to feel like he cared enough to come back. But there was a worse fear, a fear I did not know how to cope with. What if he didn't care? What if he was nonchalant about the whole ordeal, and came back just to check up on a friend. No, that would be indefinably worse.

When I finally "woke up" per say, I looked the worse for wear. My eyes had bags beneath them, and I looked for all like I had gone mad, which in terms of reality, I probably had. I told myself over and over, that I did not care what Rosto would say when he came, but that segment lasted only until I realized arguing with myself was pointless. I tried to follow normal routines, braiding my hair, putting on a fresh pair of clothes, and even trying to make myself look human. I walked downstairs, trying to act as normal as possible, but there must have been a dead gleam in my eye, because both Aniki, and Kora tried their best to distract me.

The morning was cheerful enough, for forced cheer that is. I felt a bit sorry for Ersken, for all he tried to play along with whatever Aniki and Kora were planning. He had been confused at the very start, by the large smiles, and sweet gestures, and I felt like they had shoved him into a game, where he did not know the rules. He would try to bring something up, only to be elbowed by one or the other, and a sad, confused look came into his eyes. I shouldn't have laughed, but just the effort they were making, was enough to make me chuckle a bit.

A loud slamming of the front door, made us all freeze, and I closed my eyes, knowing exactly who the person was marching through the house. I turned back, and began to clean up my share of the breakfast, and Kora, Aniki, and Ersken followed my lead. It seemed like Ersken's former confusion wasted away into understanding, and he gave me a half hearted smile.

We ignored the figure standing in the doorway for a while, waiting for him to say something, each of us acting like a naughty child, caught in the act of doing something bad, and none of us spoke.

"May I request an audience with Miss Cooper please?" Came the familiar, drawling voice of Rosto the Piper, King of the Court of the Rogue. My three traitorous friends, all stood up at once, glad for the excuse to leave the tension filled room. I glared at each of them as they went, but none of them noticed, for they were all but running out of the door, into the safety zone. I wished I could follow, and planned my chances of escaping after them, but they were slim to none, and so still, and frozen I stayed, waiting for his move to speak.

We were eating in his room, for it had been empty since the Dove's absence, and right then I felt so awkward, and scared, that I did not know, how at first to react.

He came over, and sat beside me, on the floor, and I could feel every degree of his dark gaze on my face. I did not meet his eyes, trying to find something else to occupy my attention, but of course I failed miserably.

"Beka, why won't you look at me?" His voice was not harsh, nor angry, but soft, and calming, and I looked at him reluctantly. A small smile made its way on his lips, as he leaned forward, and nodded. "Yes, that is better." He lifted my chin in his hands, and I was at a loss for what to do. "Now, can you explain to me about everything I am hearing, because there are so many rumors going around about a certain Dog, that I would like to hear about."

I nodded, and watched him carefully, my words coming about carefully, as if I had planned them, which in some ways I had. But for the most part, what I said was a spontaneous jumble of what I had planned to say from the start. His eyes were unreadable, which made me even more discouraged with myself, and I was sure every minute, they would turn to mockery, or to some other horrid emotion I really didn't need from him just then.

"It was really not a big deal." I began with, and winced inwardly, as I knew exactly how wrong that statement was.

Rosto lifted his eyebrows, and an amused smirk replaced his former smile. "From what gossip says, I hear you were ambushed, cornered, and threatened, with more then just words. I also hear those Dogs of yours have you caged here until further notice, because they don't feel like it is safe for you to go around the city. Now the Beka I know, would not have stood for that, because being a Dog, means dealing with danger, and every night, when you go on patrol, there is a good chance you could be seriously hurt, or even killed. Yet you still say behind the small cage they sentenced you in, without much protest. Which can only lead me to the thought, that whatever happened, has you scared as well." He lifted his eyebrows, and I met his eyes, with shocked, if silent objection.

"If I go out, then there is a good chance, whoever killed that old man will take the incentive to go and kill again!" I said, my voice not exactly loud, but cold enough to get my anger through. I did not want him to think I was a coward for staying here, and I felt even more like the words would come from a person like the Dove, but not Rosto. I knew he was only stating facts, and used that assumption as bait, to get my real views, but with the stress I had gone through over the past night, my mind was scattered. "Turks told me to stay here, and he is my partner, I should at least respect his views. I can even think better here then out in the field." I bit my lip, stopping the rush of excuses, and my cheeks lit with a very faint blush.

"I think that is a very good list of reasons to stay locked in here." Rosto said, and leaned back, resting his hands on his knees. "I mean, who knows what those cloaked figures will be doing, while their chosen victim in her own confined prison, I mean I am sure they are quaking in their boots, now that they have gotten what they wanted. I am sure now that you will be staying here, and out of their way, they will just simmer down, and go back to their normal, and cheery lives. I bet they will even become nice, law fearing folks, like you and I." He raised and eyebrow, but his tone had not yet changed to mockery, even though his words stung.

"I will go back out!" I said weakly, and somehow I knew that was not convincing enough.

"Oh and when will that be my dear? A day? A week? A month? Whenever the hell those bloody Dogs tell you? Beka, you are my favorite Dog, hands down, but you are acting on fear alone. Please do not tell me you are afraid of what those loobies can do to you, because you and I both know that with you locked in here, you are just as good as quitting the Dog work."

I froze, and lifted my head to watch him with shocked eyes. His words were almost similar to the Doves own. Hadn't the Dove herself recommended quitting? But if staying here was the same thing, then all around the killers won." I clenched my fist, and my eyes grew cold.

"Ah, I see you understand now. Your Dogs may be doing this to help you, but Beka, I guarantee you will do more out there in the city, then cooped up in here." I nodded, and as if for the first time looked at him again as the old friend I had missed. He watched me as well, with an amused grin. "What is it? You are looking at me as if you have something to say."

I sat back and sighed, now that the tension had vanished, I felt like teasing him again in my own way of course. "I was expecting a little bit more worry, I mean you should have seen Kora, and Aniki the last few days, they have been so considerate, and doting, and here you come, pushing me back out into the real world." My smile was small, and if it wasn't Rosto, I could have been sure any other person would not have noticed. As for the Rogue himself, he had burst into laughter, and as he stood pulling me to my own feet.

"Love, one day, and hopefully, a long time from now, you will know how many precautions I have made, and how angry I really was when I first came into town, and you will be so awed at my skill, and at my love, that you will have to admit that I am the most wonderful man, rusher or not."

I rolled my eyes, and turned away. "Somehow I doubt that." I said, and began to open the door, sighing as I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh and Beka?" I turned just a bit, to find his face just inches from my own. He was so quick about it, that I did not have enough time to pull my own head back, before his lips met mine. It was so quick, that it was over in seconds, and I watched stunned as he hopped back, laughing all the while. "Sorry, but I thought I deserved a nice welcome home present." His smile was so charming, my heart stopped for a long moment, and I had to remind it countless times to start beating again so I could escape.

I wanted to try and come up with something scolding to say, to have the last word, but of course I could come of with nothing, and left so hastily, I think I was about to trip over my own feet. I swear I heard him laughing all the way up to my room, and I bet my blush still has not faded. I hate rushers.

**Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, I have the others finished, but I think I will wait until another day to post them. I would like to say I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes, because halfway through I realized I had been writing in third person not first person like I should, so I had to race over it and add "I's" and "My's" To just about everything. Again sorry for the wait ****J**


	17. A Meeting

****

Chapter 17

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Afternoon:

I wish this place was not so boring, and dull, and that I had more to do then just sit and come up with stupid guesses as to what is happening outside. Maybe if there was a bit more excitement I would not have to worry about….well worrying all the time. Having so much free time is not good for the mind, or at least my mind, with so much going on, and so much free time to think, I boarder on going mad myself.

It has been only a day since Rosto's return, and I have seen nothing of him since our last meeting yesterday. His words echo in my mind, and I see more and more, the common sense behind what he was saying. Yes I was hiding out here, yes I was obeying orders, but the old me would not have done that. Now I know I am going crazy, referring to myself as "new" and "old", but I think I have changed, for the better or worse, well that is still left to be determined. But something in my heart was telling me to escape from this place, to do something with myself, and find something worthwhile to make of this situation. Thank the God's, my situation changed, before I had to do the changing myself.

It was mid morning when my miracle came, after everyone had left me alone to do their own work. Aniki and Rosto had been planning something Roguish ever since he got back, and though I have not seen them, I can feel that they are up to something. Kora was off doing rounds again, talking to her friends, and sharing the latest gossip around. I appreciated everything she did by trying to poke into Lower City affairs. Most people kept to themselves about business like this, especially when there was a murder involved. Ersken, as always is my eyes and ears, searching for any thoughts on what they were going to do with me. I had just been finishing cleaning off everyone's dishes, when a loud thumping knock signaled the arrival of someone. They seemed rushed, and my heart stopped for a moment, and my fist clenched, leaving me wondering who would be causing such a racket.

But, when I opened the door to none other then my partner, I could have laughed in relief. Here I had been thinking it was one of the cloaked strangers. (Tells you what kind of fantasies you get when you are alone, and bored.) "Turks." I said with a nod and a small, almost faint smile, welcoming him in with a soft gesture. He walked in quickly, looking over his shoulder as he did, closing the door himself rather quickly.

"Is there anywhere we can talk alone?" He asked quickly, and once again I was in awe at the control he held when standing in a room. He may have been old, but he was such a strong leader, that it made up for any misconceptions about his work. I am proud for him to be my partner, and no matter how surprising that seems, it is the only way to explain it. I would have liked my old Dogs, but working with Turks gave me this feeling of responsibility, that I was beginning to love. I motioned for him to follow me upstairs, and into my own room. He stood, crossing his arms, while I sat stiffly on the edge of my bed, eagerly awaiting his words. The tension fell as he began to speak, and the breath I had been holding in released.

"I am sorry I could not talk to you kid, they have been watching my like a criminal myself so that I didn't go telling you anything you didn't need to know." I frowned, and felt my eyes turn cold, there was something going on that not even Ersken could tell me. Turks misunderstood my look. "Now, now, I wanted to come and tell you, but, they just don't want you to know." He clenched his fist, and turned down his head, anger raw in his eyes. "Terrier, you may have thought that what they did back there was bad, with the old man and all, but what is going on out there now is….ten times worse." I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised a hand to stop me. "Dogs are beginning to cower away from the night shift, even the strongest of our men and women don't want to work anymore. These….red cloaks, they keep making things difficult for us. And not by small threats alone anymore." He would not tell her the extent of the damage being caused, but she could tell by the fury in his eyes, that it was nothing to mess with. "Beka, these people have made one thing clear with all their stunts they have pulled. They do NOT want you out on the field again, which leads me to believe that you are needed even more now."

He sighed, and I watched him with shocked eyes. So even though I was sitting here, obeying their wishes, they still went around attacking Dogs. "I am not saying that they will beat the whole of our Dogs, but the people we are loosing really shouldn't be lost." He paused, watching me for any reaction, which was useless, since my own face was cold, and emotionless. Mostly because I did not know what to think about everything. "They told me not to tell you. They told everyone not to tell you anything. Somehow, in that crazy way of theirs, they think you are going to get killed." I tried to protest, but he stopped me. "You are still young Beka, and as long as they think they are protecting you, they will continue. You have stirred up quite some debates for us, and not all of them ended pretty." His lips twitched in a small smile, and I held in a groan. Somehow I thought Tunstall had something to do with that last remark.

"But Beka, I am going to give you a choice. I have already decided what I am going to do, but I don't want to involve you, if this is what you really want." He waved his hand around, emphasizing the room, an I realized how sad my hiding out here really was. "Ersken has learned nothing because they want it to be so, but me, I demanded to be told everything. And the truth is, we know nothing. There is not even a scent of something to go off of, and that scares everyone. Beka, Tunstall, and Goodwin told me you have instincts that not many others possess, and I believe them. So if you could, please just consider what I am offering." He paused, and his eyes turned cold. "I want to take you from this prison, and put you back on the field. The other Dogs don't know I am doing this, and I probably have hell to pay in return for what I am thinking. But I need you kid, you are my partner, and this is just as much your case as it is mine." He extended a hand, and I took it without a second thought. His eyebrows shot up, but in the end, he smiled, and gripped my hand tightly. "I thought you would answer that way."

Standing up, he released my hand, and chuckled to himself. My unspoken question was answer as he made his way out of the door. "The thing is, I have my partner back, and this case back, but I am probably not going to get rewarded for my efforts."

"What are you planning to do?" I asked quietly, and personally, I was surprised he even heard.

"I am going to get you out of this cell if it is the last thing I do. But that is all legal issues, I will break you out of here soon enough. I have already got some papers, and information you might think is useful, I will be sending them along to Ersken. They have this house being monitored, but I think if you use your head, you will be able to get out and about. I have to leave now before I am missed, but I will return later with more news. I will want your thoughts on my ideas after all." He slammed his fist into the wall, and I jumped back, shocked at the outburst of anger. "I hate sneaking around. I should be able to talk to my partner without having to go through all the technical issues they are putting in front of me."

I only nodded, letting the panic in my chest relax. "Sorry Terrier, just a little on end lately." He tried to smile, and waved goodbye, exiting the house quickly. I stood in the hallway for a good long time, before the realization of what he had proposed hit me. I was going to get back into the field, and I was going to finally get somewhere in this case. Rules or not, me and Turks were going to find out who was doing this, and hunt them down. I smiled despite myself, because now finally, I had the scent I needed, and it would only be a matter of time before those red cloaks were rotting in their own personal cells.

The meeting might have seemed short, but it did last the rest of the morning, and after that, my brain was mush for the rest of the afternoon. I thought I would go ahead and put this down, so I did not forget later. After all, now I have planning to do.


	18. Rumors

****

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Friday Afternoon

It is hard to believe that almost a week has passed since I last wrote in here, but so much has been happening, that it was impossible to find the time. The past few weeks had moved so slowly, that the rush I had been experiencing was much more then I could handle. Ersken began bringing in reports from Turks, and when I was not making up my own theories, I was studying over his notes, and comparing mine to his.

Now I am making this sound more organized then it really was. Most of what Turks gave me, was reports on attacks and ambushes around the Lower City, and other surrounding districts. Other then that, there was little to find in the words of each report. I searched, and searched, but there was no pattern to the attacks, no formation, or key points that I had missed. Everything was so random, the location, the weapons, the size of groupings, like I said, everything. Whoever had been planning this had done it so well that there was nothing for us to find in the end.

Ersken is glad he can finally be of some help, and has been spending his off duty hours here, trying to puzzle things out with me. Normally he would be spending time with Kora, but I appreciate the time he has been spending here anyway. I know Rosto and Aniki have been working very hard on something, but from what I get when talking to them, they are just taking "precautions", or whatever that means in their strange language. I have come to start thinking that whatever they say is the truth, if not worded differently then the real stunts they were planning. Somehow words had various meanings with those two.

I have also come to forgetting that Pounce is missing, which worries me. Up until I had something to focus my mind on, I dreamed about places he could be, but nothing came up that really matched where he could be. I found worrying very troublesome now, and somehow my mind just let the thought of him slip away, which pestered at me when I had the time to remember. It feels as though I am letting him slip away, which is not fair to him, especially if he is in trouble. But I don't think he is in trouble, I think I would know if he was, but maybe my instincts were wrong.

The point of all the papers, and reports, was to prove even more then statement Turks had made about them getting absolutely nothing. So, I decided, that if I was going to stare at the same words all day again, I might as well put something into it. It was time to start getting out into the field, and start researching this on my own. Putting on my Dog uniform was something I had not done in a long time, and the feeling was strange, but great at the same time. I had figured to spend the rest of the morning out of the house, and on the streets, talking to the Spinners, regretting letting them build up so long. I took various gifts for them, and set each one, in the large pack on my belt.

I had almost made it out the door, before Kora stopped me. She looked at what I was wearing, and where I was heading, and she laughed. "I had wondered when you would get the guts to finally leave. But there is something I need to tell you before you go." I stopped, and searched her face for something more then the soft panic I heard in her voice. "There have been rumors going around about these people, and by rumors, I mean absurd nonsense about who they really are, and most I can forget since it is complete trash, but there is something you should know." She paused for a moment before continuing. "There is something going on in the underground, something not even Rosto can figure out for himself. The Lower City is restless for something to happen, and the majority of other districts can feel it as well. What I am trying to say is, this is a much larger organization then we had first thought. Rosto believes that there might be more then just street scum in this operation. On the nights when the attacks were made, some well known Lords have gone missing as well. Even merchants, and other well known men have vanished."

"So you mean that this might involve people that will be very hard to catch." Kora nodded, and I frowned. "This could just be a rumor." I mused, hoping it would be true.

"That it might, but even the worst of rumors can hold some truth every now and again. The question is whether or not to take the chance and listen." She watched me with a serious expression, and I felt her words had a deeper meaning then I had first put to them. "But, now for you going out dressed like that, I am afraid you are a looby." I looked down, and examined my outfit, personally I thought I looked fine. "Beka, if you go out looking like a Dog, they will know you have escaped your cage, and that might cause more problems then you need right now." I understood her words, but was disappointed I would have to once again hide. I now had sympathy for Turks anger.

Kora dressed me in some of her clothes, and even gave me a hat to wrap my hair in, so they would not be able to spot who it really was under the strange garments. I thanked her, and walked out the front door, taking my first step, into what I considered, a very difficult morning.

--

My spinners, had nothing to show me today, which irked me more and more, as each spot was visited. Even though the knowledge collected had mounted into a large storm of gossip, and ideas, there was still nothing worth using. I could feel their pleasure as I left them with their gifts, apologizing for leaving them for so long. Other then a few idle facts, and scandalous secrets, there was nothing useful to my visits. Wherever the attacks had been, my spinners were far, far away.

I wanted to walk around more, but the sun was getting higher in the sky, and the heat was almost unbearable. Not to mention I was already being given a few surprised looks from people who thought they knew me. Better to get out, then to wait to get caught, by people who would defiantly know me, no matter what.

My walk home was eventful enough to give me some relief when I returned home. I had turned a few corners, ambling along, trying to prolong my journey out a few more minutes, when I heard a echoing scream, that brought me into a run towards a particularly rough section of the Lower City. It was only a few blocks away, but fear crept up my spine, as the buildings around me seemed to radiate emptiness. I had never seen such a deserted area, or if I had, it was forgotten when looking at the loneliness of this place. The scream came again, and I forgot my awe, and broke out into a run, trying to figure out what was going on.

****

My feet led me to, of course, another dark alley. Somehow my heart was beating so loud, I felt that everyone could hear it, from here, to the castle itself. I hesitated at the entrance of the dark alleyway, the unnatural cool that came from within the shaded pathway telling to leave. Of course, I tried to be brave, and took two steps into the dark tunnel, the as if my hesitation had been broken, I raced into the eerie alley.

It was not completely dark, but the walls were so towering, that sunlight could not filter down into the alley, and the area was shadowed by complete bareness. But the person I saw before me, both shocked, and startled me. "Dove…" I whispered, and she turned her head to glare at me, shock, and recognition plain on her face. She was speaking to a tall man, burly, almost the same type as I had seen her with before. He had her wrist, and she was trying to pull away from him, but her efforts were futile, his strong grasp never showed any interest in releasing her.

"Who is she?" The man asked, and chill bumps moved up my spine, I took a few steps forward, a hand to where my baton should have been, but I could not mask a weapon with the clothes Kora had given me, so like an idiot, I forgot it.

"I have no idea." Dove said, and glared up the man, kicking him in the shin, but like a rock, he did not budge.

"Don't lie to me!" He said gruffly, but was answered with nothing but another kick. He leaned down, and I, thinking he was going to hurt her, raced foreword, catching the last bits of what he was telling her. "….you have failed your job. You will be repaid as such." With that he let her go, and turned to leave, his walk was slow, and relaxed, bored almost.

Something near to anger built up in my chest, and I fought the urge to race after him. A soft hand settled on my arm, and I swung around to glare at the Dove. "What?" I said coldly, not wanting her comfort just then. "Did I interrupt your business again?" I stopped there, letting my temper cool off, knowing that I normally would not be so rash to throw around accusations.

Dove glared at me, and sniffed. "He could thrash you in a second, you have no weapon, and he is three times the size of you." I wish I could have objected, but common sense declared that she was right. A smug grin came on her face, and I wished even more I could just smack her. "Were you worried about me? I was just going about some business." She grinned, and I could tell that she was eager to get off the subject.

"Does Rosto know about him?" I asked coldly, and she blinked twice, shocked that that would be my first question I guess.

"Like I said it is my business, but if you must know, he was one of Rosto's men." She shrugged, and turned away, trying to leave me standing there dumbly. I once again wanted to smack her, and knew that she was one of the only woman that could get me to feel like I wanted to claw her eyes out. Anyone else, and I would be satisfied to just watch her leave, but there was just something in this girl….

"Oh, so if I was to ask Rosto about it, he would know right?" She froze, and turned around, her smug smile turning menacing.

"You had better watch your footing Terrier. You have no idea what really goes on in this city of yours. I would be content for you to just chase your tail, and whine when the masters don't feed you, but not everyone sees it that way. You are a dead girl Beka, and now all there is to play with is time. Consider this as your last warning. Your playing out of your league." Her voice was cold, and sinister, and I was shocked to hear such a blunt statement.

"I am not giving up this case…." I all but whispered, my fist clenched, and my eyes narrowed.

"Then like I said, you are a dead girl." She turned, and walked out of the alley, leaving me, like she had planned, standing dumbly behind her. I clenched my fist until I could feel blood beginning to trickle down my hands, and I finally left the alley, and the neighborhood, which now seemed to teem with people. I did not question the strangeness of that, but focused purely on getting home. I had things to do, and she was most defiantly never going to leave me speechless again.

I have been going over the mans appearance ever since I got home, and something very interesting clicked in my mind. His clothes had been rough, to be expected from someone in the Lower City, but there was one thing that did not match. The first brute I had seen talking to the Dove, had been wearing a long sleeved robe, but this man, his arms had been bared, and around his arm, was a silk, or other fine woven clothe. Now if that did not stand out more then anything else, its bright red color did, and that alone took me back to the night and the red cloaks.

There is something going on here, and as long as the Dove feels it is right to keep warning me, then I will continue to ignore her, and focus more and more, on the matters at hand. I will not loose, I cannot loose. Not to her, or anyone related to this case. My next move is to talk to Rosto, he should know more about this demon woman.

****

I am so sorry for not posting / I have everything written, just not enough time to post it. But since I have waited for an extra long time before posting the last chapter, I will add this one today. I hope you enjoy it, and the next Chapter with either come tomorrow, or the day after. Thanks for reading J


	19. The Symbols

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**Sunday:**_

I had hoped I would be able to write before now, but as all things related to me have become even more hectic, I don't know where I can find the time anymore. Don't get me wrong, because for the last two days, I have been doing very little "case work" I guess you could call it, and more…well just thinking. I have been in a fairly better mood as of late, but I guess I would have to recount the events from yesterday to really get the point across.

It had started just as awful as Friday had ended, for I was still brooding over my meeting with the Dove, and the strange resemblance between the attackers wardrobe. I know it was not much to go by, but it was something right? I decided not to tell Turks until I had some real base behind my assumption, which wasn't likely to be coming anytime soon. Everyone had gone off on their own ways, finally taking something of a break since our restless week of hints, ideas, or tips that all, in the end, turned out to hold nothing in them worth using, or even thinking about. It was up to me to wash the breakfast dishes, which I found, a good stress reliever.

Kora and Ersken, had gone out to do some shopping together, each seeming happier then they had in days, which I figured to be my fault, since most of their free time was spent helping me. Rosto was away, doing something, that he would not tell me, and Aniki, for once, just ambling around on Rogue business. I felt I owed them a nice day without any case talk, and resigned myself to stay at home, and go over the reports for a fifth time. I was already annoyed with the heap of nothing laying on my desk upstairs, and remembering that I still had to find something written between the lines. I sat down the last plate with force, and the resounding noise it made, jolted me out of my thinking process. I groaned, and set it in the stack with the other drying dishes, and began to drain the water from the dish bin.

_You missed a spot_. Came a familiar drawl.

"Oh come off it! If you are so keen to critic my work, then why don't you wash it yourself?" I was so in to my own thoughts, that it took me a minute, before I thought back over the voice. "Pounce?" I asked in almost a whispered, and as I turned, I held in a gasp of surprise.

_No, of course not, you are just hearing voices in your head again. You might want to get that checked_. His fur was lined with blood, one eye swollen shut, and his front claw was lifted, as though it was injured.

"You look awful." They were the first words I could think of at the moment, and in truth, he did look like someone had taken a boom, and figured it would be fun to beat him with.

_Nice to see you again too. _Pounce said grumpily. _Glad I was missed so much_. He was sitting in the doorway, his black tail swishing back and forth, and his one good eye glaring at me, his hurt pride showing even more now. _Next time I go trying to help you work on a case, I will remember this_. He said gruffly, and turned his head up in annoyance. I did not leave him room to complain about my welcome, as I threw my arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Normally I would not show that much affection with him, for he certainly did not deserve it, but I had missed him so much, and it was a relief to finally have him back.

"Where have you been?" I got out at last, wiping my eyes, so that he would not see the tears of relief in my eyes. "I hope you know you had me worried sick, and not even a hint to where you had gone!" My voice could not be chiding like my words, because I was just so happy that he was back home. He reached up, and placed a paw on my arm, and in his own strange way, I felt like he was smiling at me.

_I have been working on the case of course. Where did you think I was_? _Really! _My eyebrows shot up, and I chuckled, both of us knowing very well where he could have gotten too. I picked him up, and carried him to my rooms, despite much protest from him. Closing the door, I set him on the ground, and he shook out his fur, as if I had rubbed something nasty on him. "Oh come on, quit preening, and get on with the story, I am very interested in hearing where you have been all this time." If I sounded rude, I did not mean to, I was still smiling, and my heart was a good deal lighter, but the worry I had felt for him was all to easy to remember.

_Fine. Since you have no sense of patience._ He paused, and watched me, as if searching for something. _Anyway, as you already know, I was __**trying**__ to help you out. Do some undercover work, you know, lurk around, see if I heard anything. I followed some Dog's around, and waited until it was their turn to get attacked, both of them were idiots, so I knew their time was coming soon. _Somehow I figured he was laughing as he talked. _I was right of course, my second night of following them, they were ambushed, but seeing as though I was out of the way, I was able to follow the man as he tried to flee. There was at least three of them, and the others were already taking care of the Dogs._ He paused again, and I waited for him to continue, but he did not seem like he was going to.

"Pounce?" I asked again, trying to prod him into saying more. _I really don't know how to say the rest. _His voice was calm, but their was also uncertainty in it. _I followed him for a long while, the elusive jerk just wouldn't give up. But, he did lead me around long enough, to where I found out where their headquarters were._ I also jumped up, my excitement was so high. "Who are they Pounce? You found them? Oh this is great! Now we have something to go on!" I was so excited, I found that I was shaking, but by the silence of Pounce, I knew there had to be more. "What is it?"

_Beka, I don't know what they are. They chased me away just as I got near enough to wherever he was going. But I saw them, and there numbers are incredible. From those I did see, well, they were all wearing the same color it seemed like. Red. _I did not know how Pounce could have seen the color of their robes, since animals were supposed to be colorblind, but Pounce was strange at everything else, so why not defy the laws of nature. _They are doing something down their Beka, deep within the underground. Chanting something, incantations it seemed like, but their was nothing like magic around them. You would not believe the variety, Lower City folk, Unicorn District Folk, all mixes of each wealth together. I do not know what they are planning Beka, but whatever it is, they are very serious about it._

I was too shocked for words. We had finally found the place where they were staying, after days on end of trying to figure at least who they were out. Now we had a key piece of information. "I wonder why they all wear red." I thought this over for a minute, but it was Pounce who answered. _Think about it! They use red as a symbol of their membership. I doubt they can walk around wearing red capes all the time, even the smallest item, maybe even a bracelet, or a sock. Then they would be able to communicate through people of their kind, know who is a friend, or who is a stranger._ I had heard of things like that, but mostly with small gangs, never with huge organizations. "Wouldn't that be faulty though? I mean it's not like they are the only ones allowed to wear that color, they could mixed up with completely normal people!" _Not if they had a specific area to wear red on, the right ankle, a left arm. Higher up, or Lower, maybe an ear ring on Friday, changed to a handkerchief Monday. These people are organized, more then you would ever dream Beka. _

"So what could they be doing underground then?" I asked, more to myself, and that question has plagued me until today. Pounce received a hearty welcome from everyone later on, when they returned home, so much so, that no one else realized that I was not talking, which seemed to be normal, except that I left for my rooms earlier then I normally would have. Pounce has been basking in all the attention he gets, but from the far off look in his eyes, I can tell he is thinking as well. We have enough to go on now, a crime, a hiding place, a secret organization, but how we would be able to totally wipe it out, is another thing entirely. With people from all over the City, of all ranks, and titles, it could be difficult to work around. Attacking Dogs, symbols, meetings, and a bigger plan then what we had seen so far. If these people were indeed those who had killed the man, to threaten me, then it was clear that those meetings down in the Underground were not peaceful, and not harmless. I know they want something, but what could it be?

I need to talk to Turks about all this, but I just don't know where to find the time. I told Ersken to tell him to meet me here, but when, and how that meeting will turn out, is for anyone to guess.

**I feel like I am desperately letting every down. I am so sorry for not posting in a long time. I know this chapter may not make a lot of sense, but I hope you enjoy it :D It was supposed to explain a lot more then it did, but please tell me if you need more to the story, and I will find a part to place a better, if not more detailed explanation of what's going on. Thanks for waiting so long / **


	20. The Fight

****

Chapter 20

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I really, really wish I could just forget the small things, that shouldn't really matter, but for some reason the more I try to bottle it away, the faster, and more vindictive, it is when it resurfaces. Well, truth be told, I wish for a lot of things that may never come true, so in my opinion it is pointless to keep dreaming. But for once, it would be nice to just focus on the case, and not have anything else to keep my attention. I have tried to sit at my desk and think, but the only thoughts I have at the moment are stupid, unreliable, self-depredating thoughts. The sad part about that, is it is not all dramatics, because in turn, I did somehow manage to create a new problem in my already full, pile of issues.

Ever since Pounce came back, I have tried over and over to find something to occupy my time, but the only thing I really want to do, is talk to someone about it all. It was not 'top secret', or anything like that, so I felt free to discuss what he had found out with any one of my friends. But for some reason, I just did not want to interrupt the temporary calm that everyone was feeling. Not long after I finished my last entry, I built up enough courage to walk downstairs, and join in the mini celebration that was taking place with Pounce. He himself, was taking in the added attention, but performing his best tricks in front of everyone. Kora and Ersken were perched on Aniki's bed, both rubbing his back, while the other two cats of our house gazed, almost scathingly at him. Aniki herself was leaning against the doorway, a look of amusement playing across her face. They were all laughing, and smiling, and I could not bring myself to ruin it all, but giving them more bad news. Pounce, who had been a pain to talk to since the day before, seemed to have forgotten what had happened, and was now acting as if he was king of the household, which in truth, he was for the moment.

Rosto. It was so simple, that I did not even think before I turned towards his door. He would want to know what was going on right? Of course he would! I made a sort of dash for his room, hoping not to be beckoned into the welcoming party as it was. Personally I thought Pounce was milking it for all it was worth, basking in the glory of all the attention that he was being paid with. I knocked twice on his door, and for a fleeting moment, had the sudden urge to flee. Which now looking over the way events played out, would have probably been a better idea. But I held still, wishing my hair would stop messing with my braid, it made me look…nervous. The door creaked open slightly, and I saw the all to familiar face peek out, and grin down at me. "Ah if it isn't the Terrier herself!" He said, quiet loudly, and I shoved him back into his room, coming in myself, hoping that no one would have noticed.

"Come of it Rosto!" I said quietly, closing the door behind me, and examining his newly destroyed room. Not destroyed really, but with all the clothes, and cluster of items around his room, (ranging from papers, to weapons) it did look as if it had in fact been ransacked. He watched my eyes wander around his room, and grinned broadly, across his already humored face.

"Oh sorry about that, I was just cleaning up. Wasn't expecting company really." His eyebrows raised, and he inspected me himself. I realized just how late it was, and my eyes fell to the floor, my face flushing a bit. "Don't worry about a thing, I am always willing to welcome our Terrier into my lovely abode." He waved his hand around, and chuckled. I, still forcing my eyes to stay put on the floor, just nodded. He sat down on his bed, and there was a long minute of awkward pause. "Well is there a reason for this visit? Or did you just want to see my handsome face before heading off to your dreams?" He chuckled again, and I raised my eyes to glare at him. "Now that's the ticket!" He said, and smiled up at me, my own heart skipping a beat, but just as I was about to reply, the reason for the visit came back to me.

"I just, well…eh..I needed to talk to someone." I jerked my head back, indicating the door, and sighed. "They seemed so relaxed, and I didn't want to make a big fuss out of nothing." Of course it wasn't nothing, and I was humbling the real issue, which in turn, did not need to be humbled at all. "So I just thought…that maybe you would…" I stopped talking, just incase I would say something dumb, but his face was calm, and it welcomed me to talk. I sighed again, and sat down, amid the jumble of junk that I desperately tried to ignore.

"Love, I will listen, it is just as much our problem as it is yours right? They can't go around threatening our Terrier without us having a say in it." His tone was normal, but his eyes hardened for a split second, so quickly had it disappeared, that I think I might be making it up. "I figured something must be going on for that cat of yours to return looking like that." Kora had done her best to patch him up, while both her and Aniki had fussed over his injuries. I bet he was loving that.

I had bottled up so much over the past few days, that when I started, I could not stop. I at first told him about what Pounce had done, willing him not to question me about how exactly I knew where he was. Rosto accepted the fact that I had strange powers, and the keen look in his eyes told me he would not interrupt until the end, which was a blessing, and a curse. I could not tell just by reading his face, what he was thinking, but I hoped he was not thinking this was another useless lead. Which it wasn't, but at the moment, he could have thought anything but the right idea, as far as I was concerned. I told him about the red cloaks, and the signs indicating who they were. I told him about the attacks, and their significance, once again repeating the night out with Turks, when my worst horrors had been realized. I repeated to him the clues, and the facts, and even told him that I know could find the entrance to what must have been one of their many tunnels networking into the underground. I expressed to him my worries about their numbers, and the ranks of the people within the organization. By the time I was done, I could tell it was much later then when I had begun. The sounds of laughter, and noise had drifted down to a bare minimum, and the clunking footsteps leading upstairs must have been Kora and Ersken. Aniki's light was still on, that I could tell from the scant lighting filtering in from under the door, and the night's silence began to dawn throughout my lodgings.

Then I did something I regret even now, something that if I had not done, might have ended the night peacefully, and maybe better then the nights before. As if something possessed me, I closed my eyes, and relayed play by play, the events that had happened with the Dove. I told him about the strange men I had seen her with, the spoken threats she had given me, and the hushed rumors, that I could not ignore about her. I knew she was up to something and it felt only right to tell Rosto. I had so many suspicions about her, that I found myself recounting almost every encounter I had had with her, and after I was done, I felt something near to relief flowing off me. It was a long time before either of us spoke again, Rosto who at first had taken on a brooding look, now looked deadest, and somehow, angry.

"You cannot really suspect the Dove of doing something like this!" He said at last, his voice soft, but commanding, as if he were chiding me for something I had done wrong.

"Yes, Rosto, and if you look at the facts, they all lead to her! Do I have to repeat myself again? There is seriously something up with that woman, and you have to believe me, I would not lie!" My voice was barely above a whisper, as I feared what was coming next, a dread building in my heart, much heavier then I had felt before.

"Beka sometimes we make ourselves see things, when, well when…" He stopped himself from saying whatever he was getting at, and my back stiffened, as I almost knew what he was going to say.

"What? What did I make myself see? If you are trying to point out that I am just jealous of the Dove, then you are wrong!" My voice rang, and was a bit louder then I had planned, but my head began to buzz, and my tone was more heated, angrier. I could tell my eyes were freezing over, their icy cold penetrating his own sleek black eyes. "There is absolutely nothing to be jealous about." I stated again, and higher pitch now edging into my voice.

"Oh really? Is that really the case?" Rosto said in a whisper, but his argument was far from over. "You have never known the Dove, and I doubt your stubborn nature will allow you to. She is part of my people, and as I am the King of the Rogue, I think I would know if she was up to something!"

"Well obviously your all seeing eye does not see everything, because you don't know anything about these red cloaks like the rest of us!" I spat at him, standing up, and clenching my fist. He met me as well, towering above me, but not intimidating me in the least. "Why can't you see her for what she really is? Are so captivated by her looks that you can't see the truth when it smacks you in the face?"

"Why are you so determined to think ill of her? Why can you not accept the fact that if you don't love me, that someone else can!" His voice was a roar, and I took a step back, my heart literally stopping for the moment. I was shocked that he would even say such a thing, so shocked, that it was a long moment before I could say anything.

"This is not even about that Rosto! This is about the red cloaks, and her connection with them! I…I…" I could not help but trail off, as my eyes widened, at the blatant rage in his eyes.

"Is it really just about that? Is that why you thought about telling me just now about her? Do you seriously think I should buy that all of this has nothing to do with you hating her?" I wished I could say yes, that it was not all because I hated her, hated seeing her with Rosto, hated seeing her anywhere near him. But I would not admit it, not to him, not now. I turned, and fled up the stairs, shutting my door behind me with forced calm. I leaned against the door, as if barricading everyone in the world from entering. I leaned against the hard wood for a long, long time, staring blankly across my room, not really seeing anything. I was not crying, but it felt as if I should cry. I wished I could scream, could tear something up, and explain myself, over and over again, until he finally saw how horrid that Dove really was. I wanted someway to vent, someway to let off some steam, but that was not me. I could not be so rash, and have a temper tantrum, all I could do, was stand, like a statue, framed against the door, and let it hurt me. Let his words burn me, and his looks sting.

A new doubt was pushed into my mind, and I shook with the thought that maybe he was right, maybe the Dove had nothing to do with this, and maybe I was making everything up. Creating scenes that made sense only to my eyes. I started questioning everywhere I had gotten up to this point. They were two separate worlds, my case work, and my home life. Maybe I had mixed them into one, because I am no better then the girl who makes up fantasies to please her own mind. I don't remember much after that time, just standing there, alone, and cold, still just staring into space, still just blaming my emotions.

At some point Pounce clawed at me, and forced me to come out of my spell, but as I went about my nightly routine, and climbed into bed, it was all worthless, for it was just the same as standing at the door. I could not sleep, but just stare, for it seemed my whole brain had turned to mush, and my common sense melting with it. Pounce curled up by my side, trying to help anyway he could, but it was useless, because I felt more alone then I had in a long time.

When I got up this morning, I was not exhausted, just shocked, and the calm, and quiet, that came with that kind of shock, was deafening to me. I did not go down to breakfast, did not even make any move to get ready, I just sat for a long, long time. Even now, I have not been out, I have just locked myself in my room, and started to write. Writing helps I think, helps me to release a bit of my stress. I don't know what I will do now, I don't even know what I think anymore. But maybe it will clear up soon. I have no choice but to force it to clear up soon.

****

I have wanted to write this chapter for a really long time, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I am getting better about posting chapters, so who knows, I might even have one up tomorrow. J


	21. Figuring it out

**Chapter 21**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**I cannot believe it could finally be over, words have escaped me completely, and life seems like a dull shell of what it once had been. I know this seems wrong, and stupid, and probably makes no sense, but I had to get down the rest of my story. I figure I will start from the very beginning, or at least, the beginning of the end. I think it would only make sense to start at the point I left off, even though that time seems ages past. I had been taught to keep reports short and simple, but there is nothing simple about this case, and there will most likely never will be. So here is my tale, as it unfolded for me:**

I would not have guessed that a time when I could feel bored, and overwhelmed at the same time would come to meet me, but it did, and mostly because of the aftermath with my fight with Rosto. I had decided early on the next few days, that barricading myself from everyone would not help, and that maybe, just maybe, I could face the world like I normally did. Of course I was wrong, how could I face my small reality, when every waking moment, something came up that reminded me of the Dove, or worse, Rosto. But I did my best to pull myself together. It was time to ignore my heart, and begin work on the case again, but then again, I bit off more then I could chew. I think to get Rosto out of my mind, I began forcing a lot more work into my life, which meant pressing Ersken for daily reports, and play by play accounts. I could tell I was getting on his nerves, but I needed this, needed time to think, time to think of anything but Rosto. I figure Kora explained this to him, which is why he has not gone insane under all the pressure Turks and I, our putting him through. As I worked through those monotonous days, I reminded myself to thank him afterwards.

But, just like all the other instances in my life, the days stopped, completely, and utterly, in the span of a few moments. And like all the other unexpected events that have quite recently been plaguing my life, this one found me alone, and defenseless. Not that I needed to defend myself in any way, but it would be nice if people gave me some warning before barging in and declaring what might just be the most important information I had heard in days. This was all bundled up in the form of Turks as he knocked repeatedly on the door. I could tell it was him, because anyone else would have just let themselves in, my lodgings was famous for that kind of behavior, and even if it was someone else, I doubt they would have decided to break down my door just to deliver something. I opened it quickly, a bit anxious myself for something to happen, something, anything, to get me going again. But before I could say anything, Turks rushed in, passed me, and headed for my upstairs bedroom. I jumped back, my only hope for survival against this new temper he was in, and I wondered halfheartedly, if he had indeed gone mad. Turks is the last person in the word I would have expected to go senile at a time like this, but I hoped it had a good excuse to what he was up to. Pounce fled my room, tail puffed, and fangs bared. _Did you tell him to come chase me out? _He asked heatedly, and I shook my head, words would not come. Then, as if hell itself was chasing him, Turks ran down the stairs, and towards me, who backed up a few cautious steps, before a stack of papers were flashed into my face.

"Slave traders." He said, far too loudly, and his voice boomed throughout my lodgings, echoing off my walls, and probably throughout the whole street. I opened my mouth to say something, but he was too excited to let me finish. "I just thought of it!" He began to pace back and forth, and as he flipped through the papers, he began to explain his thinking, his strong voice calming, but only so slightly. "I did not understand, I could not find a gap, there was nothing, **nothing **strange about any of the other reports, and then, and THEN!" He held the papers up high, and gave and excited laugh, I took another step back, he noticed, and calmed himself. "Terrier, I think I might have just found another piece to our puzzle." He paused for a short second, then continued. "I have been going over reports, all of them, and nothing made sense to me, until, I looked back over the other reports from the past few weeks, and one thing became a constant. The amount of children being taken." I raised my eyebrows, and he took it as I did not understand. "Look, all of these papers have something to do with child abductions, each taking place in the Lower City, or some other well known district. Now, there is nothing new about Slave traders, but there have been so many cases, that I think we might have something. Beka, you, Tunstall, and Goodwin, filled out some of the best reports about it!" I thought fleetingly of my last night with my Dog's, and remembered how I had noticed the increase in the Slave Traders work. He had stopped pacing, and was waiting for my reply.

"But what would that have to do with the red cloaks?" I had no idea what he was getting at, I was sure the children going missing was another problem, unrelated to the case at hand. "Children always go missing in the Lower City, even if the number is up, how would that help? Plus the traders we had caught were already being pummeled for taking the children." I winced at the thought, but my expression was still disbelieving.

"Yes, yes, but you forgot to mention that said children never did end up returning! I went to check up on it, and those children, even though the traders were caught, never came home. Now I figured I would have a talk with the traders, and since they were already behind bars, they were all too willing to confess. Seems business had been booming for them ever since the spring, new orders coming in for more children, **strong** children. Ones that would grow into strong men and women. Now Slave Traders have an eye for these kind of things, which is why they were hired in the first place. But the children taken, were supposed to be from the very best, the very strongest. And indeed they were, any child that was sick, small, or dirty in any way, was ignored. But those Lower City children, they were one of the best kind, they knew how to live in grime, but they were also strong, as most children down here are. They were not taking noblemen's children, or spoiled brats, they were taking the kind that would be 'prime'. I inquired further about just who the buyers were, and they spoke of eerie people, all muttering under their breath, all wearing red, and speaking of 'building a family'. When these particular traders got caught, there was no one to come bail them out, and they knew that some of the men visiting them had enough power to get them out." His eyes glowed, and he raised a fist, to smack into his other hand. "Now, that is where I had them, they obviously did not want to say more, but I had enough of what I needed. One, they match what you told me about the cloaks being ranked highly in the world, two, they were wearing all red, and three, if what I am thinking is correct, they could be bringing in new members."

I could not speak, my mind was still wrapping around the facts. It was not a big clue, but it was a heck of a lot bigger then we had had in a long, long time. So the red cloaks were recruiting new members, 'prime' members. Recruits for lifetime service? Just what were these people up to? "It does fit in a way." I whispered, thinking about how perfectly it worked together. "But is it enough?" I asked again softly, wondering indeed if it would be enough.

"I think I have the missing pieces of your puzzle." A lone, drawling voice entered the room, and both me and Turks jumped into action, but as we looked for the bearer of the voice, I already knew who would standing in the doorway, what I did not expect was the girl standing huddled over, next to him. "I expect it is time we explained a few things, or at least Dove did." He pushed her foreword, and I saw hate, and fear in her face.

"I know who you are looking for. I know the organization that you speak of, that has no name for itself. I know about the child abductions, and the Dog attacks. To tell the truth, I can give you every secret you would ever want to know about them." She stopped, and a scowl broke over her face, Rosto prodded her, and she glared at him, then softened, and closed her eyes. "Because their ringleader, is my father."

**Note: The bold paragraph at the beginning is supposed to signify a different time, as the next few chapters pick up the pace, I figured Beka would not just stop and write down random things into her journal, so now she is writing from the very end of her case, retelling events as they come. So the final chapters will be liked that, just spaced enough for cliffhangers and the like. I felt I should explain this if there was anyone who did not understand. Thanks again for reading~BBG**


	22. Taking Action

**Chapter 22**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

The world is a very complex place, filled with trap doors, and hidden meanings, that are almost impossible to expect, or to figure out. But once you step back, and actually examine the world itself, you might just realize it is a hell of a lot smaller then it really seemed.

My reaction to this new change in events, should have been strong, and careful, thought out, and well planned. A good Dog would have handled the situation with a clear mind, and good judgment, but the only thing I could think of at that moment was that I wanted to kill her. She who had been the biggest setback of the whole case, or well, more likely, my home life, was actually the missing link we needed. I was frozen in rage, but eyes cold, and chilling, ignoring all of the sounds around me, and focusing only on the one stable structure I could find: the floor. Turks was shocked for a moment in time, but then his excitement returned and he began hurling out questions, his eyes shinning as if he was a bloodhound, and out for the kill. They were moving, into a different room most likely, so that they could better focus on what was being said, but me, no I just stood frozen to the spot, my mouth pressed firmly closed, and my body almost wasting away from utter disbelief.

Turks had taken control in my temporary absence, and led Dove into another room, where she could sit down and explain herself. Rosto made to follow, but taking one long look at me, somehow guessed I couldn't make it there on my own. "Beka…" He said softly, more caring then he had been that dreadful night, almost as if he had forgotten the harsh words he had said not so long ago. He took three steps, and was beside me, his hands on my shoulders, and his eyes pleading forgiveness. "Look love, I know I should have told you, but it was not my secret to tell. Her life could have been on the line, she needed my help. Surely you cannot bear a grudge when you know I was just doing something friends do." His voice was gentle, soothing, and for a moment my heart almost skipped a beat, but then I remembered the fresh feeling of betrayal, sneaking back in, to take the station of my misplaced emotions.

Like a match being struck, my senses returned to me, and his grip loosened, as a new burning hate dawned in my eyes. "Oh I see, this is what friends do right?" I spoke barely above a whisper, surprised I could even find the strength to form my emotions into words. "Friends lie to each other, but only because they know it is for their own good right? You thought this would be better for all of us? 'Poor Beka, stupidly wasting away in her own small prison, because I'm such a good friend that I thought this would be the best for her' right?" I brushed his hands off of me in one sweep, and backed away, disgusted at the very thought of him. "You have never known what is good for anyone but yourself. I hope she repaid you for your thoughtfulness, since you obviously didn't hold back anything for _her._" I wished I could explain how much this information could have done for me earlier, how it could have meant the difference of life and death, and how much it stung to have him just now come back and throw it in my face. Yet I knew it would not matter, in that moment I thought I understood him completely. He was a Rogue, he would not care if others were killed for his piece of mind. All rushers were the same, and he no different then the lot of them. I brushed past him, following after Turks and the Dove, my eyes frozen in their hurt, and anger.

Turks turned to me, and once I saw his eyes again, filled with the same burning excitement I had noticed before, my heart started churning again, but for another purpose entirely. This case was not about me and Rosto, but about the lives we could save, the children we could save, once we had enough information to go on. The Dove still had a nasty expression on her face, but I ignored it, she was nothing but another information source now, all bitter feelings had vanished once I knew once and for all, that Rosto had chosen her over me.

"What more can I tell you that you do not already know?" The Dove spoke in a waspish tone, her voice hoarse, and tired. "My father wanted to kill me. My father would have killed me if not for Rosto. Me and my mother had no idea what he did with his free time, trust me we had never thought he would be building his sick 'family'. My mother was killed by a sickness earlier this year, and in my grief over her loss, I tried to become closer to my father. But closer was not what I got, once I realized his organization, the family he thought he was making to replace the generations of liars, and cheaters he swore , had taken over this land. Red coats you called them? They have no name. They only wish to become the ultimate authority, a type of community based on power, not greed, or vanity, as they think has corrupted the king and queen of today. My father is their leader, and he is obsessed with nothing but his goal, he did not even notice me when I came into one of their 'meetings'. I refused to be one of them, and so my father swore to kill me, and has had his men after me for months. Rosto offered his protection, and I took it gratefully." She smiled up at him, but I did not turn to see what look he returned to her.

"Is there reason enough to believe he can be arrested, not only for plotting to take down the king and queen, but also for stealing, kidnapping, and murder?" Turks eyes were narrowed, this is what he needed, a motive to start off, a starting place for his plan to form.

"Yes, I can vouch for all of that." The Dove nodded, and her hate filled expression dropped into weary sorrow. "Please lock him away for as long as it takes to make him sane again. He has ruined my family, and the life I had. You will have to find for yourself the horrible way they live." I stood up, and turned to Turks, my eyes hard set, and my hand holding onto the place where my baton was supposed to be.

"Pounce can show us the way to the tunnels, he knows one of their entrances." I nodded towards him, as he slunk into the room, his eyes emotionless as he examined the Dove, and everyone else in the room. _If we are going, we should do it soon before the sun sets. You would not want the disadvantage of fighting them in the dark._ I nodded, my heart beginning to race, but determination soon filled, and I made my way upstairs, gearing up for the night ahead. I found my baton, and hooked it to my belt, glancing once into the mirror, smiling despite myself, at how far we had come in such a short time. I turned towards the door, and froze as I saw Rosto blocking my exit.

"I'm coming with you." He said simply, his eyes not begging, but more determined then even I could given him credit for. I opened my mouth to say something, most likely something bitter and cold, but he stopped me before the words could come out. "There is only you and Turks, and that cat of yours, against a whole group of crazies we know nothing about. At least not about their fighting styles." He moved foreword, and I backed up in response, but his long strides beat my short steps, and soon he was towering over me. "I am not going to let you go out their alone, no matter how much you might hate me." His voice was low, and smooth, and despite the anger and resentment I felt for him, that same voice was pressing down harder over my mixed feelings, and smothered all bad thoughts about him. "You can refuse all you want, but my people will be with you, and they will aid you in your case. I owe you much more then that, but this will have to do." He ducked down and kissed me, pressing me up against the wall behind us, my only escape route being occupied by his own body. I tried to move out of the way, tried to push him off, but he only let go when he was content to be finished, and smiled his crooked smile down at me. "Best of luck Terrier." He almost purred, with the arrogance, and slyness lining his voice, and then he was gone, leaving me standing lost behind him, and wondering if what had happened was a dream.

It took the booming voice of Turks to snap me back to my senses, only minutes later, still in the same trance I had been in before. Rushing downstairs, I had found out, that Rosto had indeed gone out to get his people ready for action, promising that they would be behind us the whole way. Turks had also sent a message to the other Dogs, alerting them of the danger, and knowing that if we waited to long, they would call us back in, and not let us go at this alone. "I will be damned if I will let them take this case away from me." He growled, and I inwardly shuttered at the menace in his low voice. "We have worked to hard for them to take this out of our hands now!" Pounce flashed past us, and stood at the door, his tail twitching, and his eyes gleaming. Turks made after him at once, and they both vanished outside, and into the darkening world.

I waited for a moment, taking in the whole of my lodgings, which might fairly be the last time I saw them. I knew the odds were against us, but the voice of the dead calling out to me, spurred my fear away, and created a glow of hope, for them, and for myself. I would not wait anymore, this case was mine, and I was about to close it with the help of my friends. All of the raw anger, and emotions I had felt before vanished in a moment, and left me to my own thoughts, which were cold and lonely in my abandoned house. I paused only for a second longer, praying to whatever Gods could hear me above, and dashed out of the house as well. Catching up to Pounce and Turks, all three of us made for the lions den, all strong, and willing for this night to be at an end.

**I am sorry for any mistakes I might have made in this chapter, I wanted to finish up so that I could go ahead and post this, already knowing I have wasted too much time planning alone. I hope you enjoyed it, and the ending is coming up soon!~BBG**


	23. Spiderweb Battle!

**Chapter 23**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

My feet felt the dull ache of weariness as we continued down the winding paths of the Lower City, and somehow I could tell Turks felt the same pains, but neither of us said anything. Really it was nothing compared to the harsh training we had gone through the become a Dog, and it would be anything less then disgraceful if we complained about it while on a case. Pounce, however much he zigzagged, and doubled back on himself, seemed to know the way by heart, taking us down alleyways that were obviously not well traveled upon. The night air got thicker, as we made our way deeper in the darker parts of the city, the sun dipping down completely now to shroud the world in darkness.

It seemed like hours before we reached the entrance into their lair, or maybe it seemed like a moment to my racing heart. After all, time had forsaken us long ago, leaving us to our own wandering ways, as we solved this puzzle piece by piece. The walls around us were grimy, dripping with substances I would only hope never to find out what they were. The smell of garbage drifted out of the hidden street, and everything, grime, and smell alike, centered itself around a cellar-like door, placed carefully in the middle of where we were standing. It would have been impossible to find, as it was only visible when you were standing straight over it, and even in, it mixed in very well with the muddy ground surrounding it. Turks breathed in a deep breath, and taking the hatch, heaved it upon with apparently little effort. I let Pounce perch on my shoulder, as it was impossible for him to climb down the ladder alone, though his claws made me want to toss him down the shoot, uncaring of how he fared. I wondered half-heartedly how he had survived this before, but his mind was closed off to me, and after thinking about it for a moment, I really did not want to know.

Turks followed behind me, shutting the hatch behind him, and swallowing us in complete darkness. I shivered, and continued down, wishing my Dog training would come back to me now. Ever since I had seen the old man die alone in the alleyway, I had secretly feared the darkness, and even the moonlight that had so eerily bathed his corpse. But continue on I did, for there was no time for stopping, and soon enough my feet felt the ground, and my body relaxed slightly. The tunnel ahead was lit with the flickering light of fire, and I sighed in relief at having a guide to lead us onward. "Any idea what we are going to do when we get there?" I whispered, not knowing who could be around to hear us in this seemingly deserted tunnel.

"No idea whatsoever. You might think it is ridiculous to come so unprepared, but hey, some of the best plans are made on a whim, and if we had waited to think, time would have run out." I trusted him with what hope I had left and moved aside so he could lead the way. I was in no hurry to be called the hero of this mission, not when I had no idea myself where we were headed. The walls around us were sticky with slime, and cob webs, creatures of the dark darted this way and that, as they heard our footsteps approaching. Spiders, eyeless lizards, and bugs of all shapes and sizes, had made roost in the grimy underbelly of our city, and I almost gagged at the horrid smell coming from the goop on the walls. Soon the passageway became cramped, and I had no choice but to rub up against the spider-webs that decorated the scenery around us. Turks tried his best to brush them away, but they kept reappearing, and blocking by way, even tangling themselves around my trusty baton.

Then without any notice, the a gust blew through the tunnel, and in that moment the lights went out, and we were stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no direction to head, other then foreword. I heard the sound of footsteps, quick, and organized. They knew we were here. I lifted my baton in front of my face, but could see nothing, not even the outline of my hand. I cursed under my breath, hearing Turks do the same thing, and we somehow managed to prepare ourselves, back to back, for the attack coming on both sides.

I never did manage to find out how they moved so quickly, and with such deft perception, but in the moment they swept through, there was no time to think of such things. Only of your life, and theirs, hoping with the last of your heart they it would be you leaving the tunnel, and not them. I felt a sharp cut to my cheek, shallow, but stinging nonetheless. So they were using swords, not good for our chances, so much for hope. I stuck out with my baton, and hit hard across something sounding like a torso, but of course I would never know. Another swipe, and I felt my leg crumble beneath me, another hit, and it was not so shallow. Wincing I rolled foreword, and lashed out, one, two, three, times with my baton, finally hitting something vital. I heard a crunch on the third hit, and thinking of my position, and of my range of hits, I figured I had shattered their knee. They went down just as I did, and in the moment it took them to recover, I brought down my baton hard over what I knew to be the area of their skull. I heard a moan, and then the sound of a crumbling body, as they feel foreword, sighing in the second of relief I was allowed.

Turks was having a rough time, I could tell by the sound of his breathing, and the sharp movements his body was making not far behind my own, but more were coming, and I had no chance to stop and ask how he was. I heard a hissing, and clawing as the battle stopped mid-second, and Pounce took control with his God-like eyesight, and lion-like rage. _There are three more, Turks is taking two, there is one beside you, aim low._ I did not think before following his advice, and thrust with all my strength to my free side, and wonder upon wonder, I struck gold. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a groan, that was clearly manly. Shocked at my accuracy, I knocked him out, before he had the time to hit back, but thinking about it now, I doubt he could have. I can be pretty strong when I want to be. I turned to help Turks, but in the dark, I would not know which was him, and which was my enemy, so I waited, anxious, and waiting for something to tell me who the victor was. The sound of two falling bodies, made my heart start beating again, and I rushed over, holding out a hand, which brushed the side of Turks shoulder. He spun around, but realizing it was me, dropped his guard. "I hate ambushes." He groaned, and rubbed his head.

"We can't do this alone." I said back, and cursed our stupidity in coming alone. "Pounce please go get Ersken, or the Dogs, or even Rosto and all his thieves, we need help." Pounce thought for a moment before replying, his voice dull and emotionless. _Rosto is entering at three other exits, his people should be moving pretty quickly, but they will not meet us here. Your best hope is to make it to the man chamber. There you will be free to fight at will, but they will not kill you right away, they are too cautious for that. I will go bring the Dogs, you could use the help of the law._ With that he was gone, again into the darkness, the sound of his paws dying away in the eerie silence of the tunnel.

"We should continue on." I pressed, and Turks grunted in reply. "The Rogue should be in the main chamber by now, and if he's not, then we should at least introduce ourselves before the big finale. You can't see any better then I can, but notice the long coats, on them, and how they seem to be dressed for leaving. I bet they did not know we were hear until they met with us, yours coming in from outside, and mine heading to either greet them, or go outside themselves. We caught them unaware which was good. We must hope they did not send a runner back to tell them of intruders, if they did then we are really in trouble."

Neither of us had any matches, nor anything resembling a light source, so we ambled on down the tunnel, the cramped space, airing out as we continued, and my heartbeat stopped suddenly when there was a faint hint of light up ahead. "Ready Terrier?" Turks whispered, not waiting for an answer before he charged into the awaiting world. Whether it was filled with danger, we would not know until we were there. This time I did not hesitate as I followed him, my hand gripping my baton, and my eyes narrowed. We rushed foreword, meeting whatever came ahead in a deadest run.

My eyesight failed me, and everything went black, all that was left of my sense s, could only feel the sticky thread of a web, and the panicked feeling of prey. My body could not move, it was numbing all over, even my leg, and cheek lost their feeling in just moments in time. I could not struggle, could not see, but I did feel, and hear those around, the laughter, and dark voices, and the fact that we had literally run into the biggest trap these wicked spider-like people had created.

Among the many sounds of mutterings, I could not understand half of what was being said, it sounded like incantations, spells, or more likely, curses. I head words filled with hate, some filled with amusement, and others fear. Yet then a voice spoke up, stronger then all the rest, subsiding the conversation to utter silence, as his authority boomed around them. "Welcome to our world little Terrier, you have even brought a guest to keep us entertained. It would have been better if you would have just stayed in your small little cage I built for you, but if you had been wise, you would have dropped this case to begin with." His voice was smooth, and silky, and despite my earlier fear, it calmed me. Maybe it was the power of whatever net they had caught me in, or maybe it was his voice, but as he continued to speak, his words slurred, and I blacked out completely.


	24. Finale!

**Chapter 24**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**FINALE!**

I do not remember every being so tired, and so worn, as I was when I finally woke up from what I had prayed so many times, to be a bad nightmare. My bones ached, my heart aches, and my head rolled backed with the impossibility of our condition. We had been caught like flies, so easily, so simply, and so embarrassingly, and I wanted to cry out to every God, and curse each face that stared at us with such amusement and interest. We had been placed in small cages, on either sides of a massive throne-like chair, where I was sure, the leader himself was sitting, most likely perched in all of his arrogance, watching all of his people with a satisfied look on his face. I could not speak, nor had the words to say, which would answer all of the questions I had. Turning to Turks, I saw him, not examining the people before us, massed together like animals, chattering, and squirming with excitement, but towards the back of the chamber where there were more cages, this time with horrified faces.

Even I in my hopeless state, could tell there was little life in the eyes of the children, caged in the back on the hall, their small faces drawn, and aged beyond their time. They did not even have the strength to cry, or to shake, but merely stood their, like statutes, awaiting the ill fate awarded to them by these awful people. I could not count how many their were, but all seemed much younger then I had thought. The oldest could not have been more then ten years of age. Each of them had had a life, filled with challenges yes, but indefinitely better then this hole they had been brought into. What was this for? To build a family, to break their wills, and make them submit to the "better cause." My fist clenched, and I mimicked the white, ghostly look of Turks.

I think glanced back at the people, and to my horror, found faces no unlike those of the children inside the cages, starring back at me. They were not as dull, but still young, and still looking older then they should have looked at that age. They had been placed along with the adults, even some were armed with weapons taller then themselves, some wearing mask, and others full armor. Taking in the whole of the people I noticed that each of them had defining traits, some wore rags, others long coats, decked out with jewels, and other fancy ornaments that spoke of their wealth. They stood together, and in a glance, seemed to be showing off equality, yet there was still lines, though decorated with fancy words, the lines of class were still there, separating the worthy, from the beggars. So much for a better world, this was just a mockery, of what they were trying to fight against. Maybe worse for the pale image they were shrouding over the minds of the young.

Then, without a signal, the voices stopped, and they watched with hungry eyes as their leader stood, and spoke with the same smooth voice I had come to know. His words were strong, and powerful, they spoke of a future for all of them, the poor, and the rich alike, but all were hollow, for his promises could only sound good in words, or on paper, the actions he took to make these happen were cruel, and unjust, but as long as the people believed it was for their "greater good" then he was happy with taking control. It made me sick to listen to all he had to say, made me wish he would shut up, and stop speaking such lies to the innocent ears, teaching them lessons that were wrong, and dark.

In the minutes that followed, I heard of their strict "moral code" and of operations this sick "family" was planning for the royals at the palace. I knew then that there was no way they would let the two of us go, not after hearing what they were speaking of, and plotting. This man, this father of the Dove, he was twisting everything into wrongness, spinning a tale which I could not handle to hear any more of. Then he spoke of the Dogs, of law enforcement in general, and in a roar, the crowd applauded how he trashed them, and Turks and I both recoiled at the words which he told them about the corrupt Dogs. Yet I could not argue with some of what he said, for not all Dogs were good, and some might say more were dirty, then were heroes. He turned then to me and Turks, scowling with hate and distaste, and I closed my eyes, hoping to get the image of his long, mocking face out of my mind. Thinking about it now, he did not look so much different from the dove, with his pale hair, and blue eyes, but there was something there, that was darker then the Dove could ever manage. A menace that was hidden in his heart.

"So you see, we shall not just overthrow the king and queen in general, no we shall, without hesitation through over the Dogs, and everything they stand for, replacing their kind of justice, with our own!" A loud roar followed him, applause, and a sinister hate that seemed to radiate from the captivated audience. They were going to kill us, and appease the dire hate of those who had watched us with distrustful eyes. They would bring about a new kind of justice, that was no better, but worse then the crimes the Dogs had committed. We were just a symbol of the "cause" they thought they were making.

I could not let them kill us like animals, and so in the moment their voices began to fall into a dull chant, I shouted out the words, directly at the man I knew they would hurt the most. "If you dare hurt us, your daughters life will be at risk!" I thought for a moment of all that Rosto said, and checked my facts. "I know how you want her life, I know how she is willing to out you. We have hidden her away so that none may find her, if we do not return she will come with reinforcements, and tear your organization apart. She knows more then you give her credit for, I would watch your back. Save us, and I will give her to you." I was an awful liar, my voice shook, as it was unable to reach certain levels of pitch without certain pain in my throat, but I continued, for me, and for Turks, and for everyone who was counting for this nightmare to be over.

"Ah I see, so this Terrier is not perfect after all. I had known if you stuck your nose into my plans, you would disrupt us somehow, that is why I took caution, and barricaded you away from all your other Dogs. They would not matter, only you would continue to poke around, and despite my warning, you got very far. But underneath you do care more for your own skin, then anything else, and I think I could have good use for you." The crowd had fallen silent, mulling over the fact he said he could use one of those they hated, and become just like the enemy. Their false trust spurred them on yet, and they ignored the lies he was spinning right in front of their faces. "I knew all along you would think up something tricky, which is why I have always liked you Terrier." His voice was a low hiss, and the crowd, now broken from his trance, began to mutter in low voices, wondering what he was saying what he was doing.

They did not have time to figure out his meaning, because at that moment, runners, from three different entrances rushed into the hall, their deep voices bellowing loudly above all else. Almost simultaneously they caroled out in warning. "Three of our tunnels have been breaches by Dogs and rushers alike! They are on to us! **RUN!**" The crowd paused for a moment, not understanding at first what to do, and the dimly lit hall faded into silence.

"Save the rebellion, save the cause! Do not get caught!" Shouted the leader with his loud, silky voice now lined with horror, and panic. The crowd, sensing his discomposure, rushed out of the doors aligning hall, people cramming their way out, and into supposed safety. But shouts were heard along the tunnels, and Dogs and rushers intercepted those who had tried to flee, causing mass panic in the hall. I heard a roar, coming from beside me, and saw that Turks, in the confusion had somehow broken open the cage, and was hurling himself at Dove's father, his face contorted with rage. I shook the bars of my own cage, and tried in vain to let myself out, but I did not have the strength of Turks, nor the willpower to break open the locks that held me in.

Turks dived for the mans throat, but in a moment he had noticed the attack, and turned to block the assault, both fell to the floor, and began to roll, neither having the advantage, but both aiming to kill. I shouted out to Turks, but only succeeded in giving the leader the chance he needed to use the knife Turks held against him, twisting it so that with just the slightest pressure, it stabbed into my partners shoulder. Turks leaped back, holding the wound, while blood began to seep from his fingers. I shook the bars frantically, trying to free myself, and in doing so help my partner, but in the end, I was not needed, for in the moment he was freed, the leader had the chance of looking around his great hall, and seeing his organization was being destroyed. Dogs from all over the city were filtering in, herding the red cloaks, and releasing the children from their cages. They were caught, they were finished, we had somehow won, beat them at their own game. His mouth dropped open, and I could almost see his heart failing him. His lips moved to form words that were inaudible to my ears, and closing his fingers around the knife, stabbed it through his chest, making the last sick feat of his life.

Turks spat on his body, his eyes weary, and tired, hobbling over to me, and slipping a key into the lock, releasing me from my small prison. "While some of us were paying attention to our lessons, I was back to working." I smiled, and hugged him, noticing the wound only just in time to move back, and wince, as I noticed his obvious pain. The numbing that had been taking control of my body was gone, and I noticed once again the feeling of pain in my leg, wincing as I moved it, to try and walk. Not such a good idea.

Around us the hall was filling with shouts, and orders, somehow I could hear Tunstalls' roar over all others. Smiling, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I was in Rosto's arms, wondering how I got to the other side of the hall without moving. Twisting my neck around, I could not see Turks, he seemed to have disappeared. Frowning I looked back at Rosto, and saw that he was flashing me, my favorite smile of his. "Seems like someone lost a bit to much blood. You are going to be all right, we got here just in time. This isn't so bad is it?" His arms felt strong, and steady, and at the moment, it was all I needed, just someone to stay by my side, and hold my on my own two feet. I closed my eyes again, and leaned back, letting him hold me for just a while longer. "Not bad at all." I whispered, too tired to make an argument about him being a rusher. I felt weariness take over me, but not before I heard his deep chuckle, and the soft words he whispered in my hair.

**Only one more finishing chapter, and the story is finished! Thanks for bearing with me this whole time, but either tonight, or tomorrow, I will be posting the postlude, which I hope you will enjoy. I hope you liked the finale, I tried to plan it out just right, and again, please forgive any sloppy mistakes I might have made!~ BBG**


	25. Postlude

**Chapter 25-Postlude**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

The days have passed by quickly since that time, and now my mind is actually starting to comprehend what has been going on. There has been so little for me to do in my time at home, that I sometimes doubt it has ever happened. In truth it has been three weeks since my journey into the Red Cloaks lair, but for me it seems like just a matter of days. Everyone has been very supportive, but their support is not really needed, as everything seems to have been taken out of my hands.

In the minutes it took to round up the supporters, Ahuda had taken control, my, and Turks' help was not needed in the least. I did not last long in Rosto's arms, for the next thing I knew, I was laying in my own bed, with various aches and pains, wondering if everything had been a dream. Ersken reminded me later that it in fact, was not a dream, and for the longest time I really did believe he was lying to me. I think in the moments it took to finally wrap up this case, I should have felt some sign of relief, some inkling of the feeling I had every time a case was closed. But it never came, not then, but rather much, much later.

Ahuda did not have the heart to chide me and my partner on the whole of our experience, but rather sentenced us very sharply, to a very long vacation at home. I probably should have protested, but the vacation she spoke of, was not only for me, or just for punishment, but rather from keeping Turks from overexerting himself. His injuries were healing very slowly, and the first time I saw him, not two weeks ago, he was looking the worse for wear. I still remember the experience, for it has placed a knew seed of worry in my heart.

I had been relatively fine myself, but Turks had sustained various blows, and in his old age (How I hate to use that phrase for him), his bones were not healing as they should have. I had no doubt Turks would be fine, as he always was stronger then he seemed, and it was surreal to think of him as letting such small blows take him down. Ahuda, and Goodwin thought differently though, their faces gave them away the moment I entered the room. They had given me time to come visit him, after they were sure I was on the mend, and so the first chance I got, I came to the lodgings he had for himself, to find out how he was doing. Before this, no one had talked to me about him, deeming it fit that I find out for myself his condition. I remember thinking how they were overreacting as Turks had not seemed very hurt back then, but I was wrong, very wrong.

They greeted me with weary smiles, and I saw the annoyance, but firm happiness in Goodwin's eyes as she beckoned me foreword. "Me and Tunstall leave you alone for a few seconds, and off you go, chasing after another case, your tail wagging behind you." She chuckled, but I could see the worry in her eyes, that she tried so carefully to hide. I wished I could say something, make some small joke, or lift the heavy atmosphere around me, but that was something I couldn't do, and it would be awkward if I did. I was saved from the silence, by Ahuda's long sigh.

"We matched an identity to the old man you found that night in the alley." My body shivered involuntarily, reminding me of the eerie moon, the chill night air, and the scene which was burned into my every fiber. "It seems he was the Dove's grandfather." Ahuda did not like using that name for her, seeing it as unfit not to call her by her real name, which none of us really knew. Not even Rosto, now that I think about it. "She knew it was him when she came here, but had just not had the courage to come see for herself until now." My eyes opened wider, as I put the words to the face. _Just stop, please just stop. I'll give you my house, my money, my belongings. Just don't hurt the girl, not my girl. _I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away, not wanting to appear weak at this time. I would mourn for him later, when I had time to think over everything. "He was the last relative she had. She had been living with him, until her father put a price on her pretty little head, and then she left him so that he would not be hurt because of her problems. Up until the very in he tried to save her, or at least that is what she said." I saw a gleam of knowledge in her wise eyes as she finished, knowing she understood partially the part I had left out, and filling in the blanks in the case.

Now that I think on it, the Dove and me have come to a mutual respect for each other. Of course there is dislike on both sides, but I do not think her heart can bear to hold a grudge any longer. I helped saved her from her father, and the life she had been leading until now, but she would die before she thanked me for it. The last time I saw her, I remembered something near to bitter resentment in her eyes, but it faded away slowly, growing weary, as her whole body seemed to be now that it was over. I would never like her, but I could not hate her as I once had, not now knowing what I do about what she has been through.

I almost pity her now, knowing she would hate me for my pity alone, but it is hard not to when you see, and experience the whole of her last years when she was all alone.

I said nothing, my mind still churning over this knowledge, when Goodwin continued, her voice stronger, almost angrier as she repeated the news. "We thought we had all of them caught in our trap, but a few were not present, and some knew ways to escape without us noticing. The Rogue himself promised his help in gathering them up, so it should not take long." There was a smugness in her tone, that made me want to smile, but Ahuda flashed her an annoyed glance, and I hid it quickly. Ahuda did not like the fact we were taking criminals help to finish our job, but their was little she could do, and she would not say no to such help, not when it could mean the end of this case. "The tunnels, and the room they used for their meetings is now under our control, so those left will have very few places to hide, we will chase them out of their hiding places, one by one, like the rats they are. Our next issue will only be to sentence those who can buy their way out of trouble with their riches and jewels." My eyes met hers, and we shared a secret moment of happiness, that Ahuda would not see. Rosto would take care of those who thought they could escape the law, for his wrath was somewhat much worse then ours alone. He had promised none would get out of their rightful dues, and I had the highest belief he would see to that promise. The Red Cloaks had no only hurt Dogs, but his business as well. I felt a twinge in my heart, a warm, happy feeling when thinking about him, but shaking it off, I stood straighter, and resumed my silent state, ignoring the feeling with all of my heart, but it became increasingly hard. I closed my eyes, and heard Goodwin chuckle, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"The Dogs will find those we can, and the law will sentence them to their rightful places. Which if I have it my way, will either be the gallows, or an eternity in prison." Ahuda did not seem satisfied with this, but she knew the limits of the Dogs, and possibly guessed the motives of the Rogue. "This trouble will continue for some time, but with monitoring it will stay down to a minimum, they will never again have the ranks they once had. The children have been returned home safely, so if one good thing has been done, it will be that." She rubbed her forehead, and leaned back, her eyes now examining Turks, who was just beginning to wake up. She smiled for him, and he grinned wearily back, a little dazed, but otherwise awake. He looked older then I had ever seen him, his old magic that had entranced me, seemed to have vanished with his health.

"I told you not to go back out into the field, your health has been declining for so long, it is about time it caught up with you." Goodwin's voice was soft, softer then I ever remembered hearing it, but lined with so much affection, and worry, it was obvious that they had been old friends.

"Are you kidding me? I thought this is why Ahuda put me with Beka…well at first I thought it was because she thought I was good enough to match her skills, but then I realized it was just so that maybe some of my youth would jump into me again. I guess it did really, or I would not have done something that got me into this place." He laughed, and I smiled, but my eyes stung, and I felt like I should be crying. It was like watching someone take their last breaths, but I do not know why I had that feeling. He was my first partner, and hopefully my last, but seeing him this ill, it hurt, and made me think of what would happen once he was gone. "If it makes you all feel better, I promise to get better soon. Can't have the streets missing their Terrier now can I?" He smiled at me, and I smiled back, trying to be convincing, but he noticed the worry in my eyes, like the worry in both Ahuda's, and Goodwin's eyes. He gave a mocking scowl, and laughed so loudly, that for a moment he was the old Turks I had known, but it vanished just as quickly, replaced now by the pain in his eyes. "I said I promise, have a little bit more faith in me ok?" We all nodded, each of us wearing a new smile now just for him, but in a moment we were all herded out of his room, by the healer Ahuda had supplied.

Tunstall was leaning against the wall as we exited, a smirk dancing on his face as he watched the three of us trudge out of the door. "You all are a depressed bunch, why not celebrate the fact that we have finished yet another case. Or should I say, Beka here finished another case." He winked, and I felt the worry begin to drain out of my face. "I say we get something it eat, and celebrate what little happiness we have left." He chuckled again, and Goodwin walked foreword to punch him affectionately on the arm. Ahuda however stayed back, her face still pensive as she supported herself against the wall.

"I think I will skip on that offer, I should probably stay here for a while and see if there is anything I can do. They tell me it is not only his injuries that haven't healed, but they think he might be coming down the red flux." I did not yet know what that was, but the way she made it sound scarred me somehow. "But I have doubted him before and he has proved me wrong, Gods helping it will be the same this time too." We left her after a time, the look on her face as she spoke those words, sticking with me as we walked down the street. The sun was shinning, and the cloudless blue sky above was singing out towards the whole of the Lower City, a sign of the days to come, and signaling the end of the dark days behind us.

"The work of the Dog is never ending." Tunstall patted me on the head, messing up my hair, and laughing at the look I gave him. "I think this is only the beginning of an interesting future for all of us." He mused, and Goodwin rolled her eyes, not deeming it fit to reply.

"I just hope your interesting, isn't the same as what I have just been through. Because if it is, I might have to resign." We all laughed, and trudged on down the street, each to our own thoughts, but also basking in the glory of a new day.

And so it was the summer signaled many ends for us all. The end of my partnership with Tunstall and Goodwin, the end of the hostility I had been feeling for Rosto and the Dove, and the end of a case, that rocked us all in both body and mind. I was sure there would be more ends to come, but they were still far ahead yet, masked in a cloak of red, a mystery to be figured out only when the time came. I smiled broadly, noticing I had fell behind, and hurried onward, to the Mantel and Pullet, for what consisted of a hopefully, doubtless future.

**THE END.**


	26. Thanks

**Wow, it has almost been a year since I started this story, which I guess is not at all how long I thought it would take. I took a rather extended Hiatus, which I cannot apologize enough for, and so you have my biggest regrets that I did not finish sooner. I know there are a lot of mistakes speckled within the story, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the comments, and support while I was writing, especially those who caught my mistakes in time for me to change them. I loved every comment, and it really helped me to get into gear, and finish writing. This fan fiction started out as just something to do for fun, a side story while I worked on others, but it was something I loved writing, and hopefully that came through. You might have noticed the bit about the "red flux" which I did intend to be just like the books, and so if you read the last bit in Terrier, you should see Turks fate. Again, thanks so much for all your help in writing this story!~BBG**


End file.
